Sometimes the Hardest Thing to Say is I Love You
by Kage of Seireitei
Summary: Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes, two students with a passion for dueling. And a secret passion for each other. Can they come to accept their feelings for each other before the new evil splits them apart forever and takes over? JadenxAlexis
1. Memories

**Sometimes the Hardest Thing to Say is I Love You**

**By Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: I the humble author will try and please you, Reader-sama, once again with one of my works of literature. Please enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX because if I did Jaden and Alexis would be together for all time.

Spoilers included, I think? Takes place during second year at Duel Academy. I may or may not include the society of light in this fanfic. I have not decided. If you would like me to, pleace review saying so.

Speech/Narration

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 1: Memories**

The chilly morning breeze was quite refreshing for the young obelisk as she stood at her favorite spot in all of duel academy, the docks. She would always go there in the early morning to think, as she watched the sun rise above the ocean horizon. It had a calming effect.

Alexis Rhodes, a 16 year old, Obelisk Blue ranked duelist. Her first year at duel academy sure was an interesting one. She met several new friends and dueled against a group known as the shadow riders whose purpose was to take control of the three demon cards. She battled along side Bastion Misawa from Ra yellow, Chazz Princeton previously from Obelisk blue, Zane Trusdale who was the number one duelist of the year, and Jaden Yuki who was the number one rookie of the year and the only one to tie Zane who was a graduating senior.

_Jaden Yuki._ Alexis thought with a sigh.

Jaden Yuki, a 16 year old, Slifer Red. Students at duel academy are categorized into three dorms: Obelisk Blue are the elite and at the top, Ra Yellow are the highly capable middle classed duelists, and Slifer Red who are the bottom of the barrel as their nickname, Slifer Slackers, imply.

Jaden had entered the academy as a Slifer Red despite the fact that he defeated one of the professors, Dr. Crowler, who had used his best deck during the duel and still lost. Jaden was still exiled from the popular students, but he tried hard and never gave up and beat anyone who came his way except for the first time he dueled Zane Trusdale and lost. Jaden had almost single-handedly defeated the shadow riders, has saved his friends from trouble several times, and took down the three Demon cards all by himself. He was once given the chance to be promoted to Ra, but he refused saying that he was a Slifer red at heart.

Jaden and Alexis have formed a bond that only duelists could make. They are best friends and they would do anything for each other. Despite this Alexis couldn't help but think

_What's this feeling? Its been nagging at me for some time and I can't focus._

While Alexis was watching the sunset she was confronted with more memories of Jaden. Jaden defeating Crowler, then defeating her in a duel, saving her from Titan, defeating Harrington for her hand in marriage. The last thought made her blush.

_There it is again. What is this feeling? I can't possibly have wanted Jaden to actually know what engaged meant and want to marry me._

More thoughts flashed through her mind. Jaden saving her long lost brother Atticus, saving her from professor Banner, defeating Kagemaru and saving the entire world, Jaden smiling and laughing.

_More blushing. Could it possibly be that I'm falling for that Slifer._

Thoughts of them together and smiling happily pass threw her mind.

_No. Not for a Slifer slacker, but for the number one duelist at the academy, Jaden Yuki._

Her confusion is plastered across her face as she watches the now fully risen sun, signaling the beginning of a new day and a new adventure.

Little did she know that somewhere else a brown haired, brown eyed, Slifer red was watching the sunset, his mind filled with similar thoughts.

Jaden Yuki was overlooking the beach side cliff, toward the sunrise, his favorite spot on the entire duel academy island. His mind is plagued with thoughts of a certain Obelisk blue.

_Alexis Rhodes. _Jaden thought with a sigh.

Memories of the blond queen of obelisks, crossed his mind. Alexis in trouble, him coming to the rescue, Alexis cheering him on while he fought to defend the world. Alexis smiling and laughing.

_Why do I keep on thinking of Alexis? My insides seem to liquefy every time we are together. What is this feeling?_

Alexis smiling and talking to Jaden. Both of them sitting together under a shaded tree fast asleep, with Alexis leaning against Jaden.

_Could it possibly be that I like Alexis more than a friend?_

Memories of him winning the duel for Alexis's hand in marriage.

_I know what engaged really means. I just didn't want Alexis to feel uncomfortable. But why am I thinking about that now? Did I really want to marry her?_

Jaden's confusion lasted long after the sun rose above the horizon.


	2. New School Year

**Sometimes the Hardest Thing to Say is I Love You**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: This is the second chapter and I the humble author lives to serve Reader-sama and your requests for fanfics.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX otherwise Jaden would have admitted his love for Alexis already.

Speech/Narration

_Thoughts_

_**Inner thoughts**_

**Chapter 2: New School Year**

The brown haired, brown eyed Slifer red known as Jaden Yuki turned his back to the sun as he walked back to his dorm to get ready for the day.

The blonde Obelisk queen, Alexis Rhodes, also turned back and headed for her dorm. Both teens tried to block out those troubling thoughts and tried to concentrate on the day ahead.

Jaden opened the door to his dorm room to find Chumley, the plump red nosed duel academy graduate and Syrus, short blue-haired Slifer red standing in the middle of the room with concerned looks on their faces. Syrus finally spoke up.

"Jay, we've noticed that you seem troubled. What's the matter?"

Jaden put on a fake smile and said cheerfully "I'm fine, really."

Syrus and Chumley looked skeptical then Syrus spoke again "You know, we are your friends. Don't you trust us enough to tell us what is wrong?"

A slight feeling of guilt passed through Jaden but he recovered and tried to change the subject. "Well, I was just thinking of the new school year. Tomorrow is the first day and I'm really excited about meeting the new students!" he said with fake enthusiasm.

They seemed to buy it and let the previous matter drop. They continued to talk until it was time for Jaden and Syrus to go to the duel academy orientation and see the new recruits.

"Well see you guys. It was a nice visit, but I need to get back to Industrial Illusions" Chumley said as he parted from his friends. Jaden and Syrus said their goodbyes and left for the central auditorium.

They entered the large room to see it packed with all the returning students who were excitedly chatting about the new year as they waited for Chancellor Shepard. Jaden looked around for his friends. He spotted Bastion, the brilliant Ra yellow student and Chazz, the former Obelisk Blue, now Slifer Red. Chazz hated the fact he was a Slifer and wore a black blazer instead of the accursed red one. With Syrus, he walked over to them.

"Hey guys! You as psyched up about this year as I am?" asked Jaden returning to his normally boisterous attitude.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Slifer slackers. What do you guys want?" Chazz said frustratedly.

"Chazz, you do realize you are a Slifer, right?" Bastion clarified, to which Chazz'z supreme attitude faltered slightly. Jaden burst out in laughter, to which Chazz started fuming with anger. Without warning Chazz tackled Jaden and the two started to fight kicking up a dust cloud in the process.

"You guys just can't stay out of trouble for five minutes can you?" a voice said which caused Chazz and Jaden to stop their fighting. They found that it was Alexis who interrupted them.

Chazz immediately had hearts in his eyes as he ran over to Alexis.

"My dear sweet angel, Alexis! Despite the fact I am now a Slifer red, I hope that the love between us will never falter!" Chazz shouted with confidence which caused Jaden to feel

a little jealous.

_Why am I jealous? Its not like I care about Alexis's love life! I'm just a concerned friend! Yeah that's it! _Jaden thought.

**_Yeah you keep telling yourself that. _**A voice rang through his head.

_Hey who said that? Who are you?_

**_I'm your conscience. I reflect your true feelings and also play the role as your alter ego. My job is to keep you in check with your true thoughts. _**The voice said happily.

_Great! Now I'm going hearing voices. I must be going crazy! _

Chazz's confidence was soon shot down when Alexis responded. "Chazz how many times do I have to tell you! I definitely don't like you that way!" Alexis said with a sigh.

_I usually would also add that I only love dueling. But why can't I bring myself to say that? _Alexis thought.

**_It's because you love something else. Or should I say someone else! _**Thought inner Alexis.

_Who are you, my conscience? _Alexis thought sarcastically.

_**Yep! I'm suppose to help you come to terms with you inner and true feelings.**_

_I've finally gone crazy from hanging around these guys too much._ Alexis thought regrettably.

Jaden and Alexis were brought out of their inner conversations and happened to turn around and look each other in the eyes. Time seemed to slow down for them as they just stood staring into the depths of each other's soul trying to find answers to their predicament.

They finally realized what they were doing and quickly turned away with their faces covered in a tint of red. Syrus, Chazz, and Bastion all had one thought: 'What the hell was that all about?'

_Every time I look at her I blush! NO! She is just a friend! She is just a friend! She is just a friend! _Jaden repeated the mantra over and over in his head.

**_Yeah. A friend that happens to be a girl who is at the same time one of your closest friends whom you would do anything to protect them. You know that this relationship probably would develop into something…….more!_** said inner Jaden with a snicker.

_Shut up already!_

_OMG! Jaden has such beautiful brown eyes. W-WAIT! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! _Aleix shouted in her head as she mentally slapped herself.

**_Ohhhhh Yeeah! You could just get lost in those eyes! _**Said an eager inner Alexis.

_Ye-HEY! STOP IT! HE IS JUST A FRIEND!!!!!!_ Alexis screamed at her inner self while inwardly frantically waving her arms about.

On the outside, Bastion, Chazz, and Syrus saw the change in expressions on the faces of Jaden and Alexis go from desire, to annoyance, to anger, frustration, and when they glanced at each other again, back to desire and passion. When they quickly turned away the cycle of emotions repeated again. This continued for a few minutes until

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!" a loud voice rang throughout the auditorium. All conversations halted as they looked up on stage to see Professor Crowler standing at the podium. When the students realized it was Crowler and not Shepard, they went right back to talking ignoring the man who looks like a woman. Crowler's eyebrow started twitching in frustration.

"YOU BRATTY STUDENTS HAD BETTER PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR NEW PRINCIPAL OR ELSE!" Crowler yelled into the microphone.

Suddenly everyone shut up. A look of pure terror spread across Jaden's face as he heard that Crowler was the new principal.

"No! Say it isn't so!" shouted an overly dramatic Jaden as tears poured out of his eyes while falling to the ground, which caused those around him to sweat drop.

"Well technically he is only a temporary principal" clarified another voice.

The crowd of students turned to look at the source of the voice and found it belonged to a short fat man with overhanging facial cheeks.

"That short fat man is your new vice principal Bonaparte" Crowler said in an annoyed tone.

"OH YEAH! AT LEAST I DON'T WEAR MAKE UP AND LOOK LIKE A WOMAN" Bonaparte yelled at Crowler. The two 'adults' then started staring lightning bolts at each other.

The crowd sweat dropped at the fact that their 'elders' were fighting like children. An anonymous cough brought Crowler and Bonaparte out of their glaring contest. Crowler straitened himself up as he continued.

"Principal Shepard is not here right now and won't be back for a while. I'm your principal until he returns" Crowler said.

After another round of Jaden falling to his knees begging for mercy, Crowler spoke again.

"These here are your new students. Come on out." With that, a line of first year students walked on stage. One of them, a girl with long black hair wearing a Slifer red jacket looked around the room till her eyes landed on Jaden. She then started waving her arms frantically trying to get his attention.

"Hey guys, does that Slifer girl look familiar?" Jaden wondered aloud.

"Hmmm. Oh Yeah! I remember now. That's Blair, remember she was the one who snuck into the school trying to get closer to her crush Zane. Then she dueled Jaden and lost. In the end she ended up having a crush on you Jaden and promised to return to see you" Syrus recalled. Jaden just happily waved back.

_Blair's back? Hm, I wonder if she still has a crush on Jaden?_ Alexis thought with a hint of jealousy.

_W-wait, its not like I care about Jaden's love life or anything! I'm just a concerned friend! Yeah that's it!_

**_Riiiiiiight. You are soooo in denial. _**Accused Inner Alexis.

_Just go AWAY!_

After the meeting everyone started to file out of the auditorium. Eventually, the only two who remained were Jaden and Alexis.

_Ahhh! I can't stand this anymore. We have to get this over with now! _Thought Jaden.

**_Yeah! Then you two could kiss and make up! _**Inner Jaden added.

Jaden tried to block out those thoughts but it proved unsuccessful as his face blushed as red as his jacket. He finally came to his senses and spoke.

"Alexis, I need to know….."

_Oh my gosh! What could he want to know?! Does he like me more than a friend? NO NO NO NO NO NO! STOP!_

"Y-y-yeah?" Alexis stuttered nervously.

"…..Alexis do y-"

"JADEN!!!!!" a voice yelled which caused Jaden to inwardly scowl and Alexis to seem ticked off at the interruption.

They turned to see that the voice belonged to none other than Blair. The new Slifer red ran up to them and without stopping, tackled Jaden while wrapping her arms around him lovingly.

Jaden desperately tried to remove the pestering girl while Alexis watched with a mixture of amusement and jealousy.

_I really don't care. I really don't care. I really don't care. _Alexis repeated.

**_Ohhhhh! I wish Jaden would let me hold him like that! _**Thought the ever so infatuated inner Alexis.

_There is no way you could be a part of me!_

"Jaden I missed you so much! I know you must have missed me! Now that I'm here we can finally be together!" Blair said with hearts in her eyes.

Jaden finally broke free of the girl's embrace and said "Um, Blair could we catch up later. I need to talk to Alexis."

Blair finally turned around and looked at Alexis as if she just now noticed that she was standing right there. Blair seemed to feel a little anger but she quickly replaced it with a cheerful smile.

"Okay Jaden. I'll see you at the Slifer dorm!" Blair said. She stood on her toes and kissed Jaden on the cheek and walked away leaving a blushing Jaden and a secretly fuming Alexis.

_What the hell! She can't just go up to anybody and kiss them on the cheek! Especially my Jaden. No! Not my Jaden! I mean she just can't go kissing anybody she wants too!_

**_You only wish you were the one to have kissed him. _**Inner Alexis said which caused Alexis to blush a fine shade of red.

"Alexis how about we go somewhere a little more private" Jaden suggested.

Surpised by this, Alexis could only nod not trusting her voice for fear of stuttering. The two teens walked to the beach side cliffs, Jaden's favorite thinking place. They stood there staring out at the vast ocean for several moments. Jaden sat down and patted the spot of grass next to him inviting Alexis to do the same. She would have had she not unfortunately or fortunately depending on who's opinion, tripped and fell right on top of Jaden. Jaden was laying with his back on the ground as Alexis fell on top of him. Their faces only a few inches apart and bodies pressed together.

Without knowing, the two stared deep into each others eyes. After a few seconds, they realized what they were doing and quickly separated themselves, while flushing a new shade of red.

"S-s-s-s-sorr-y" both Alexis and Jaden stuttered.

_It was just an accident! Seriously! It's not like I enjoyed her on top of me! _Jaden thought.

_Wow! Jaden's a lot more muscular than I thou……NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! Although it did feel nice snuggling up against hi…AHHHHH! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! _Alexis screamed at herself.

After a few minutes of recuperating, Alexis spoke.

"Umm, Jaden what did you want to talk about" Alexis said as her blush started to die down.

"Oh yeah. Umm, Alexis what do……"

"ALEXIS MY DARLING! IT IS I THE WONDERFUL AND HANDSOME HARRINGTON HERE TO WIN YOUR LOVE!" Harrington yelled from across the clearing. Alexis and Jaden looked like they were ready to kill the Obelisk tennis star as he ran over to them. This was like the second time today they were interrupted.

Completely ignoring the possibility that Jaden and Alexis were having a moment, Harrington shouted "Jaden Yuki, I challenge you to a duel to determine once again who would be Alexis's fiancé!" while striking a pose.

Alexis sighed in frustration and was about to tell him to leave when Jaden quickly jumped up and accepted the challenge.

"I told you before. I never back down from a challenge! Let's Duel to settle this once and for all!"

"Okay but with new rules this time. The one who wins gets to be Alexis's fiancé while the one who looses has to leave the academy forever and never bother Alexis again!" Harrington added.

"Jaden. Don't accept the challenge. I don't want you to lose your chance at duel monsters all because of me!" exclaimed Alexis.

Jaden pretended not to hear her and just picked up and activated his duel disk.

"Alright, ready, set, DUEL!" both said in unison.

(A/N: Kage of Seireitei would like to thank Reader-sama for taking time off of his/her busy schedule and read this fascinating piece of literature. Please provide feedback so as to allow for a better reading experience!)


	3. Greatest Discovery

**Sometimes the Hardest Thing to Say is I Love You**

**By  
Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: Once again I will provide Reader-sama with his/her wishes for new chapters to my humble fanfiction.)

Speech/Narration

_Thoughts_

_**Inner thoughts/Alter egos**_

**Chapter 3: Greatest Discovery**

"DUEL" Jaden and Harrington shouted.

"I'll go first! I draw then summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode 2000 DEF and end my turn" declared Jaden as the clay monster arose from the card crouched down in a defense position.

"Fine! I draw then activate the magic of Service Ace. Here's how it goes. I pick a card from my hand and you guess what type of card it is: monster, trap, or magic. If you guess wrong you lose 1500 LP. So time for your guess!" Harrington demanded.

"Okay! I guess I'll choose……..Trap!" Jaden decided.

"Nope! Sorry it was a monster card. You lose 1500 LP." A blast of energy erupted from the card on the field and struck Jaden reducing his life points. "Now I summon Legendary Big Server. With its effect I can add another Service Ace to my hand from my deck. I activate the new Service Ace in my hand and now you must choose once more!"

"Come on lady luck………….Monster!"

"Man, your bad at this, it was a trap! Well you know what that means! You lose another 1500 LP. Also I attack your life points directly with the special effect of my legendary big server: 300 ATK. Attack!" The tennis based monster jumped passed Clayman and struck Jaden directly which caused him to fall to the ground panting.

Harrington: 4000 LP

Jaden: 700 LP

"Well Jaden it looks like the better duelist won! I knew a Slifer Slacker like you could never have defeated me in a real match! You are a weakling and a looser. Alexis doesn't deserve someone like you!" Harrington shouted.

_I can't believe he nearly defeated me almost all in one turn. I don't think I have a powerful enough combination to turn around the game. Maybe? Just maybe I really can't compare to an elite Obelisk like him. _Jaden thought as his confidence was shot. He couldn't believe that his luck was that bad. I mean he lost 3000 LP all because of his bad luck. Maybe fate really had it against him?

"JADEN! Wake up! Don't listen to him! I know that you can defeat him! You've been in harder situations than this. Pick yourself up and show him what a Slifer can do!" Alexis cried out. Jaden immediately snapped out of his trance-like state and smiled at Alexis.

"Thanks Lex! I really needed that. I almost forgot that I have done tougher things than this not to mention that I beat him once already!" Jaden added which made Harrington fume in anger.

Alexis smiled gently at Jaden who was grinning his golden grin that made Alexis feel warm inside. Harrington started waving his arms madly about trying to get Alexis and Jaden to stop staring at each other and to get Alexis to notice him. But of course it was pointless.

_Wow! She's beautiful when she smiles! I think I've fallen in love all over again. _Thought Jaden.

**_AHA! I caught you! You just admitted your love for Alexis! I have finally succeeded in breaking the thick, dense, core that is your head! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _**Said the inner Jaden as he laughed maniacally.

_Ooookay???? I think my 'alter ego' has finally gone crazy too! _Jaden mentally sweat-dropped as inner Jaden pulled a flashlight out of nowhere and started flickering it on and off creating a strobe effect while he laughed.

With Alexis:

_It's amazing that I've never really noticed how wonderful Jaden's smile could be! I will never look at him the same way again. _Alexis gasps at the next thought. _Could I have possibly fallen for Jaden Yuki?_

**_YES! YES! YES! YES! You, the Obelisk Pixie, Alexis Rhodes have fallen in looove with the number one duelist in the school and Slifer red, JADEN YUKI! Congratulations! _**Suddenly, lights flashed and victory music blared throughout Alexis's mind as inner Alexis continued to celebrate her apparent 'victory'.

_**Now all we need is the perfect Grand Prize! Hmmmmmm? I wonder….**_

Jaden finally picked himself up and stood proudly as he watched with a determined face, what he knew would be a victory.

"Harrington, you know what's different between you and me?" Jaden asked.

Harrington was caught off guard by the question but answered anyway. "Of course, I'm better looking, more popular, a better duelist, and I have everything I could ever want!"

"Oh yeah? Do you honestly have a true reason for dueling? Do you duel for a righteous cause? What is the reason you duel for, huh Harrington?" Jaden stated firmly.

Harrington hesitated for a moment but then replied. "I duel for ummmm? Uh? Oh yeah! I duel to get what I want. I'm dueling for Alexis because she is the only thing that I don't have!"

Jaden scowled and looked at the sports star in disgust before responding. "Harrington you only fight for your selfish desires. Actually until today I hadn't realized what I really dueled for. At first I thought that I dueled for myself and to be the best I could be. But now I know that I duel for my friends. I would duel to protect and help them. And its this purpose which makes me undefeatable!" Jaden said with unwavering confidence.

"Now let's end this duel!" Jaden drew one card.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you haven't noticed but you are down 3300 LP! There is no way you could possibly turn something of that deficit around you Slifer Slacker!" Harrington bellowed with assurance.

"Just as Lex said! I'll show you what a Slifer can really do! I activate my polymerization and fuse my Clayman on the field with my elemental hero Sparkman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!." Dark clouds started to gather around the entire duel academy. Lightning shot out randomly from the murky sky. A small opening appeared and Thunder Giant descended from the heavens and landed beside his faithful master in full glory. Harrington could only stare in awe at the powerful monster.

"Now due to his special effect, any monster with lower attack points than his is automatically destroyed when he is summoned. That means goodbye to your only defense. Thunder Giant destroy Legendary Big Server!" Jaden commanded.

Thunder giant extended one of its fingers foreword and charged a massive amount of electricity into it. It fired that shot completely wiping out the tennis monster.

"Now I activate the field spell Skyscraper and the equip magic card Axe of Despair! Due to both of their effects they add a total of 2000 ATK points to Thunder Giant giving him a grand total of 4200 ATK points! Thunder Giant attack his life points directly!"

Now standing atop the tallest building in the new skyscraper field, Thunder giant brought both of his arms up above his head and stuck his hands up toward the sky. All the lighting seemed to be sucked out of the clouds and condensed into the hands of this monster. Thunder Giant lowered its hands and fired a massive wave of energy (resembling a super Kamehameha wave) directed at the now cowering Harrington. When the blast struck, Harrington cried out and collapsed to the ground, while the holograms faded away.

Harrington: 0 LP

Jaden: 700 LP

"That's game!" Jaden declared as he struck his famous pose.

"Noooooo! This can't be! I actually lost to this Slifer!" Harrington said disbelievingly.

"Yep! Don't forget he beat you twice. Also this means you can't bother me anymore and that you must leave Duel Academy as were the rules of this duel" Alexis said cheerfully.

Harrington eventually picked himself up and dragged his way off toward the principal's office to withdraw from the academy.

"Alexis don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Jaden asked.

"No way! He always kept stalking me and spying on me. One time I caught him trying to peek on me while I was in the bathroom and another time he tried to kiss me when I was asleep. He used to sneak into the girls dorm several times a week but we could never catch or get proof that he snuck in, which would get him expelled. But now that he's gone the girls dorm is safe once again" Alexis smiled once again which caused Jaden to stare at her is amazement.

Alexis started blushing when she noticed how Jaden was staring at her. Jaden quickly looked away when he realized what he was doing as he blushed harder.

"Um? Jaden? Uh. Weren't you going to ask me something before we were interrupted?" asked the unsure Alexis.

"Oh…Yeah! Come on lets go somewhere else first" Jaden suggested as the two teens walked off toward the docks.

Little did the two duelists know that two shadowy figures were spying on them the whole time.

"That's him huh? Jaden Yuki right?" asked one of the figures.

"Yes. He will be the one we need for our plans. His duelist spirit is like nobody else. Even Kagemaru (A/N: For those of you who forgot, Kagemaru was the guy who tried to control the three demon cards/beast cards and was defeated by Jaden) could not harness that spirit and defeat it" replied the stoic and taller figure.

"Well its no surprise really. Kagemaru was the weakest of us all. Even with the demon cards there is no way he could stand up to a spirit duelist."

"Jaden Yuki is an interesting subject indeed. We need to test him. Go Shadow Fire, use your weakest deck against him and see how he fairs. Find a way to duel him at night to avoid any unnecessary losses" the taller figure commanded.

"Hai!" Shadow Fire disappeared in a whirl of leaves as the taller one continued to gaze upon Jaden Yuki as he walked away. Finally when they were out of sight, the taller one disappeared.

At the docks:

The sun was just starting to set on the horizon behind the mountains of duel academy. Night was fast approaching as the crickets began to sing their soothing harmony. The stars began to reveal themselves as the clouds parted it seemed just for the two duelists who were on their evening stroll.

Jaden and Alexis eventually reached the docks and noticed they were alone. Both were feeling very nervous about the fact that this seemed very…….romantic. They got to the end of the docks as Jaden spoke up.

"Lex. Umm how should I ask this…."

"Its okay Jaden just ask me" Alexis said soothingly which seemed to calm Jaden down.

_Okay here is the part where he tells me I don't like you that way. Maybe we can still be friends. _Alexis thought sadly. No matter how much she wanted Jaden now, she knew he would never love her back.

_Wow Alexis is so calm and caring. I wish she could love me back as much as I love her. I realized that I have been in love with her for a long time. Ever since the first time we dueled I guess I could tell there was always something more to us than friendship. _Jaden thought with a sigh. _But, I need to get this off my chest. I need to at least let her know that I love her._

"Lex……I lo-" Jaden was cut off once again, not by another person but by mother nature herself. It turns out that just when Jaden was going to confess a large wave from the ocean came and swept the two teens, who were standing precariously close to the edge, into the ocean.

Another wave came and pulled the two to a beach that was near by. If anyone were watching they would see that the wave receded and left Alexis spread out on Jaden, bodies pressed together once again.

"Oh what the heck! I better get this over with before something like that happens again!" Jaden declared.

Alexis was surprised when she felt a pair of soft tender lips caressing her own as Jaden suddenly kissed her full on. Before she knew it she was kissing him back. Both eventually came up for air and were blushing a whole new shade of red.

"I love you Alexis Rhodes" Jaden said in his smooth voice. Alexis was ecstatic, Jaden actually loved her. The object of her affections loved her back and now she was the most happiest person in the world. But Alexis's lack of response made it seem like rejection. Jaden stood up and was about to leave. Alexis started to panic and she did the first thing that came to her mind.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave no-" Jaden was cut off as Alexis pulled him back down. It was all so fast. The two soaking wet teens fell back together with Jaden on bottom as Alexis kissed him full back. Jaden was shocked at first but then kissed her lovingly. They separated once again with a blush matching the last.

"I love you too Jaden Yuki" Alexis said giving Jaden a heart warming smile. They pulled together once again and joined as one in their dance of passion. When they finally came up for air, Alexis rolled off of Jaden and laid curled up next to him. The two sighed in content as they looked up at the now star filled sky and full moon shining upon their greatest discovery:

Their love for each other.

(A/N: This must be my greatest chapter yet. But, you Reader-sama must decide that. Please review and allow me to get ideas on how to better please you Reader-sama. Thank you for taking time to read this humble work of fanfiction.)

Other Notes:

-Sama: japanese suffix that is attached to the end of a name which translates to something like lord or lady. It is used with people who have a higher command or for those you have deep, deep, deep respect for.

Hai: Japanese word that translates to something like 'yes sir'.

Cards used:

Jaden:

-Sparkman: 1600 ATK

-Clayman: 2000 DEF

-Thundergiant: 2400 ATK, Special effect: when it is first summoned, select and destroy one monster on the field whose original attack points are lower than the attack points of Thunder Giant. It does not count as an attack.

-Polymerization: Send the material monsters required for the fusion to the graveyard and special summon the corresponding fusion monster to the field.

-Axe of Despair: Equip this to a monster and increase its attack by 1000 points. Also when the monster that this is equipped to is destroyed this card is also destroyed. Finally, you can put this card on top of your deck when the monster is destroyed if you send one of the monsters on your field to the graveyard on the same turn.

-Skyscraper: Field spell. Increase the attack points of all hero monsters by 1000 points only in damage calculation phase.

Harrington:

-Service Ace: Pick one card from your hand and have your opponent guess what type it is monster, spell, or trap. If they guess wrong, remove this card from the game and your opponent loses 1500 LP.

-Legendary Big Server: 300ATK, Special effect: When this card is summoned, place one Service Ace from your deck into your hand. Also this monster can attack your opponents LP directly.


	4. Test of the Spirit Duelist

**Sometimes the Hardest Thing to Say is I Love You**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: Here's Chapter four Reader-sama. Please enjoy as usual. There are a few made up cards here. If they already exist in the Yugioh game I didn't know and do not own them. These made up cards in this fanfic are my own creation. Thank you for reading Reader-sama)

Speech/Narration

_Thoughts_

_**Inner Thoughts**_

**Chapter 4: Test of the Spirit Duelist**

Jaden and Alexis had long since fallen asleep on the beach with Jaden's blazer spread out over the two to keep them warm as they snuggled together under the starry night sky.

"Soon Jaden. Soon you will succumb to the darkness and join us. But first we need a test of your skills" said Shadow Fire as he gazed with malicious intent on the sleeping teens.

The sound of rustling in the bushes awoke the sleeping students as they looked to see who was trying to sneak up on them. A dark clothed man wearing a hood over his head walked out of the bushes wearing a duel disk. The wind seemed to come to a halt as the shadowy figure continued to approach Jaden and Alexis.

"Jaden Yuki, my name is Shadow Fire and I have come to test you."

"Why would you need to test me?" asked Jaden.

"Our organization has heard of your triumph against Kagemaru and the three demon cards. My master just would like to test this hidden strength of yours. But the only way to do so would be in a duel. And just to make sure your won't refuse….." Shadow Fire paused as he pulled up one of the sleeves of his robe to show his right hand which had a ring on its pinky. The ring started to glow brightly as black ooze seeped out of it.

Jaden and Alexis started to notice the surrounding area starting to change. Then without warning a great fissure shook the entire area knocking over Jaden and Alexis. The ground that the three duelists were standing on started to rise until it was about as tall as duel academy. Then the horizon started to fade away as did the surrounding landscape only to be replaced by a lava field that stretched as far as the eye can see.

"W-what happened?" Alexis stammered.

"This is the kind of duel that my organization participates in. Think of it as a special type of shadow game. This one is based off the element of fire" Shadow Fire uttered.

"Here are the rules of the duel. Whoever wins escapes with their lives, but whoever loses will lose their mind to the shadows!" suddenly Shadow Fire's cloak flew off to reveal a teen about their age with short blood red hair and dark red eyes. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and black pants. His arms were tattooed with bright flames that seemed to dance in the night. His duel disk automatically activated.

Jaden was brought out of his stupor as he finally activated his duel disk.

"Okay, its time to get your game on!" Jaden declared.

"Very well. I'll start. I draw then summon Vorse Raider in attack mode: 1900 ATK. Then I set one card face down and end my turn" announced Shadow Fire as the beast Warrior arose clutching his double blade fiercely.

"Alright. I draw, then activate polymerization to fuse my elemental heroes Avion and Burstinatrix to summon my elemental hero Flame Wingman in attack mode: 2100 ATK. Go attack Vorse raider!" Flame Wingman pointed his claw at Vorse raider and fired a beam of fire at the creature.

"I activate Negate attack which halts your attack and ends your battle phase" Shadow Fire said as his Negate attack activated which absorbed the flame.

"Alright then I guess I'll end my turn."

"Back to me. I draw then activate the field magic card, Lava Destruction."

The surrounding area didn't really change but that was to be suspected since they were already trapped in a lava field.

"I activate an effect of Lava destruction which lets me summon a flame token (ATK 500/DEF 500) to the field once per turn if I pay 500 LP first. Then I sacrifice both my Vorse raider and Flame token to summon Fire dragon in attack mode: 2500 ATK."

Both the token and Vorse Raider disappeared as lava surrounding the area started to shift. A column of lava rose from behind Jaden and Alexis as another two arose from the surrounding area. They formed together into a long twisting body of a dragon. It flew directly beside its master as it snarled at Jaden, mouth dripping with molten rock.

"Go fire dragon attack his Flame Wingman!" The dragon shot its body with lightning speed as it rammed itself into Flame Wingman who disintegrated before Jaden's eyes, while his life points started dropping.

Jaden: 3600 LP

Shadow Fire: 3500 LP

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Let's go! Draw! I play Monster Reborn which allows me to bring back Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Then I activate the spell of Graceful Charity. It allows me to draw three cards then I have to discard two cards from my hand. One of the cards I choose to send to the graveyard is Elemental Hero Necroshade. Due to his special ability, when he is in the graveyard I can summon one elemental hero from my hand to the field without any sacrifices. So go Elemental Hero Blade Edge (ATK 2600)!"

The golden bladed monster appeared in a bright flash next to his comrade the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

"Alright Blade Edge, attack his Fire Dragon!"

Blade Edge flew at sonic speed as he carved up the air with his precision blades.

"Not so fast! One of Lava Destruction's abilities is that you can't destroy pyro type monsters but damage calculation still applies" Shadow Fire stated as a wall of lava protected Fire Dragon while his LP decreased.

"Darn! Alright then I set one card face down and end my turn" Jaden finished,

"Alright now that it is my turn again, I pay another 500 LP and due to Lava Destruction's effect, I can summon a Flame Token (ATK 500/DEF 500). Then I activate Fire Dragon's special ability. Once I sacrifice a pyro type monster on my side of the field its attack points gets added to my Fire Dragon's attack points for this turn!"

Flame Token disappeared in a bright flash which caused Fire Dragon to grow in size.

Fire Dragon: 3000 ATK

"Fire Dragon! Destroy Blade Edge!" The dragon charged at Blade Edge and destroyed it easily. Shadow Fire smirked as Jaden's LP decreased.

Jaden: 2700 LP

Shadow Fire: 2900 LP

"I activate my face down card, Elemental Mirage. If an elemental hero was destroyed in this turn I can special summon him back to the field at the end of the turn. So come on back Elemental Hero Blade Edge!" Jaden commanded as the golden duel monster returned in full glory.

"These annoying heroes keep on coming back for more!" Shadow Fire snarled as his frustration grew.

"Now its my turn! I draw. Now I activate Fusion Sage to bring a Polymerization to my hand. Then I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards. I summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode. When he is summoned, I can draw two more cards. I activate Defusion which allows me to Defuse Flame Wingman into Avion and Burstinatrix. I then activate Polymerization to fuse Avion, Bubbleman, and Sparkman who is in my hand to summon elemental hero Tempest (ATK 2800). Then I activate miracle fusion. It allows me to fuse monsters on the field and graveyard to summon a fusion monster. So I fuse my Burstinatrix on the field and Necroshade who is in my graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Darkness Flame (ATK 2500)!"

_Wow! Jaden sure pulled out everything. Now he has three powerful monsters on the field. He had to use every card in his hand to do it too. _Alexis thought as she looked upon the golden monster Blade Edge, the Winged Blaster Hero that was Tempest, and the new Darkness Flame which was a human shaped monster. Its face was covered by a black helmet and pointed facemask and its black cape and armor had flames all the way down it.

"My Elemental Hero Darkness Flame has a special ability. When it attacks a pyro type monster, its attack points increase by 500 pts for the rest of the turn!" Jaden declared.

"Go Blade Edge, Tempest, and Darkness Flame attack his Fire Dragon!"

Blade Edge attacked, Tempest fired a ray of energy, and Darkness Flame shot black fire. All attacks collided but Fire Dragon remained due to Lava Destruction's effect. However Shadow Fire's LP decreased.

Jaden: 2700 LP

Shadow Fire: 2000 LP

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow Fire laughed loudly. Alexis and Jaden could only look at him questioningly.

"Hmm. That was pretty impressive. But this is the end for you! I activate my face-down card, Raging Fire. Now, if my monster was attacked more than once this turn I can summon as many flame tokens as the number of additional attacks. So that means two flame tokens. Then I activate the effect of Lava Destruction and pay 500 LP to summon another flame token. Now I sacrifice my three flame tokens to summon Imperial Flame Phoenix! (ATK: 2600)"

The three tokens disappeared and in a flash the great phoenix made of pure fire erupted from the surrounding lava. The gargantuan beast then burst open its wings and screamed out to the heavens signaling its birth.

"Due to its special effect, when it is summoned by sacrificing three cards, all non-pyro type monsters on your side of the field are destroyed. So say goodbye to your Blade Edge and Tempest!"

The great phoenix flapped its wings twice creating a maelstrom of fire that engulfed Blade Edge and Tempest destroying them.

"Now I activate Imperial Flame Phoenix's other effect which allows me to sacrifice a pyro type monster on my side of the field and add its attack points to his for the remainder of my turn. I sacrifice my Fire dragon which now gives Imperial Flame Phoenix an ATK of 5100!"

Fire Dragon got absorbed by the imperial phoenix who grew twice as large from the new strength.

"Imperial Flame Phoenix, incinerate his Darkness Flame!"

The beast charged at the hero at blinding speed. The air behind the phoenix burned leaving a trail of destruction. The elemental hero turned to ashes as Jaden's life points decreased.

Jaden: 100 LP

Shadow Fire: 1500 LP

Jaden brought his arms up to shield himself from the flying debris and blazing heat.

"Give it up! You've got no chance at defeating me! You have no cards on the field or in your hands. You are just a pathetic excuse for a duelist! I can't believe you beat Kagemaru and the Demon cards! It must have been pure luck!" exclaimed Shadow Fire.

Jaden collapsed on his hands and knees and started to breath heavily from the oncoming exhaustion.

_He's right. I've got nothing left. All that I have lived for and dueled for still came up to nothing. No matter how hard I tried it seems that I had only won by luck._

Tears threatened to fall as Jaden continued to wonder about the validity of his past victories.

"JADEN! Don't let this guy get to you! I have known you long enough to learn that you should never quit until the last card is played! I know this because I fell in love with the Slifer Red who never gives up, Jaden Yuki! Now show him how a true duelist duels!" Alexis shouted.

Jaden was brought back to his senses as he thought _Geez what's wrong with me? It seems like every time I'm in a jam, Alexis is there to pick me up. I guess that's what I love about her. _Jaden smiled as he stood up ready to face down his greatest challenge.

_Now is where his true test begins. _Shadow Fire thought as he observed his opponent.

An almost unnoticeable red aura seemed to surround Jaden as he put his hand on his deck for his next draw. He drew the top card which caused the red aura to grow and swirl violently.

_That's it. The Duelist Spirit! Yes! Show us Jaden, what a Spirit Duelist can do. _Shadow Fire thought.

"Okay! Now since Darkness Flame was destroyed I can send Burstinatrix from the Removed from play zone to the field. I activate the magic card Mirage of Nightmare which allows me to draw until I have four cards. Then at the end of my turn I must randomly discard the number of cards I drew. But I'm not gonna wait until then. I activate the Warrior Returning Alive to bring back my Elemental Hero Avion. Then I play, the field spell Fusion Gate which not only gets rid of your Lava Destruction but it also allows me to remove any fusion material monsters from the game in order to summon a Fusion Monster. So I will sacrifice Avion and Burstinatrix to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! That's not all! I activate the field spell Skyscraper to replace Fusion Gate. Now when Flame Wingman attacks a monster that has higher attack points than his, his attack points increase by 1000 during the damage calculation step." (A/N: Sorry Reader-sama for the mistake last chapter on the effect of Skyscraper. I am truly deeply sorry. I will not make that mistake ever again. Bad author! Bad Author! hits self on the head with a frying pan several times)

The entire Lava field disappeared and was replaced by several large buildings. Flame Wingman was standing atop the tallest one with his arms crossed and wings opened.

"Flame Wingman attack his Imperial Flame Phoenix!"

Jaden's trademark hero unfolded its arms and flew at the phoenix at terrifying speed. Its body was wrapped in fire as it started to spin on a collision course with the divine bird.

They collided as the fire of the Imperial Phoenix died away.

Jaden: 100 LP

Shadow Fire: 1000 LP

"Due to Flame Wingman's effect, you lose LP equal to your destroyed monsters attack points!" Jaden commanded as his red aura flared violently.

Flame Wingman landed in front of Shadow Fire at point blank and shot a blast of flames from his arm at the unmoving and….smirking Shadow Fire.

Jaden: 100 LP

Shadow Fire: 0 LP

Skyscraper disappeared as so did Flame Wingman while the rest of the scenery returned to normal. Jaden collapsed out of exhaustion as Alexis ran over to him.

Neither teen noticed Shadow Fire walk off with a satisfied smirk as he dawned his dark cloak once again.

Alexis pulled Jaden's head up onto her lap as she caressed his hair and looked deeply into his half open eyes.

"L-lex….." Jaden said weakly.

"Its okay Jaden. You did wonderful you can rest now" Alexis said in a comforting tone. With a slight nod Jaden drifted into sleep. Alexis kissed him on the forehead as she too laid next to her beloved Slifer red joining him in blissful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: Thank you Reader-sama, for taking time to read this fanfiction by this humble author! Now without further ado, the card info:

Jaden:

-Polymerization: Send the material monsters required for the fusion to the graveyard and special summon the corresponding fusion monster to the field.

-Elemental Hero Avion: 1000 ATK

-Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: 1200 ATK

-Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: ATK 2100, effect: If this monster destroys an opponents monster in battle then the attack points of the destroyed monster are deducted straight from the owner's life points.

-Monster Reborn: Special Summon one monster from the graveyard to the field in either attack or defense position.

-Graceful Charity: Draw three cards, then discard two cards from your hand.

-Elemental Hero Necroshade: 1600 ATK, effect: if this card is in the graveyard summon one monster from your hand to the field, no tribute is required. This effect can only be used once.

-Elemental Hero Blade Edge: 2600 ATK, effect: if this monster attacks a monster in defense position and it defense points are lower than Blade Edge's attack points, then deduct the difference to your opponents Life points.

-Elemental Mirage: Trap: If a monster with Elemental Hero in its name is destroyed this turn, special summon it back to the field at the end of the turn.

-Fusion Sage: Add one Polymerization from your deck to your hand.

-Pot of Greed: Draw two cards

-Elemental Hero Bubbleman: 800 ATK, effect: if this card is the only card in your hand,

special summon it to the field. If this card is normal summoned, or special summoned, draw two cards.

-De-fusion: Send one Fusion monster on the field to the graveyard, then special summon the fusion material monsters that made up the fusion monster to the field.

-Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600 ATK

-Elemental Hero Tempest: 2800 ATK, effect: if a monster is targeted on your side of the field by an attack send one card on your side of the field to the graveyard to keep the targeted monster on the field, damage calculation still applies.

-Miracle Fusion: Remove from play fusion material monsters on your side of the field or graveyard and summon the corresponding fusion monster.

-Mirage of Nightmare: Draw cards until you have four cards in your hand. At the end of the turn, you must randomly discard the same number of cards that you drew.

-Warrior Returning Alive: Bring back one Warrior type monster from the graveyard.

-Fusion Gate: Remove from play the required Fusion material monsters and summon the corresponding Fusion monster to the field.

-Skyscraper: If a monster with Elemental Hero in its name attacks a monster with higher attack points, increase the Hero's attack points by 1000 ATK for the damage calculation step only.

Jaden's made up cards:

-Elemental Hero Darkness Flame: 2500 ATK, effect: If this monster attacks a pyro type monster, increase Darkness Flame's attack points by 500. If this monster is destroyed as a result of battle special summon Burstinatrix from the graveyard or removed from play zone to the field at the end of the turn.

Shadow Fire's cards:

-Vorse Raider: 1900 ATK

-Negate Attack: Trap: Stop the Attack of the attacking monster and end your opponents battle phase.

Shadow Fire's made up cards:

-Lava Destruction: Field Spell: As long as this card remains on the field, pyro type monsters on your side of the field can't be destroyed however damage calculation still applies. Also once every turn, if you pay 500 LP you can summon one Flame token to the field.

-Flame Token: 500 ATK/500 DEF

-Fire Dragon: 2500 ATK, effect: sacrifice one pyro type monster on your side of the field and add its attack points to Fire Dragon's Attack points for the remainder of the turn.

-Raging Fire: If a pyro type monster on your side of the field is attacked more than once this turn, special summon a number of Flame Tokens equal to the number of additional attacks.

-Imperial Flame Phoenix: 2600 ATK, effect: if this card is summoned by sacrificing three monsters, destroy all non-pyro type monsters on your opponents side of the field. Sacrifice one pyro type monster on your side of the field and add its attack points to Imperial Flame Phoenix's attack points for the remainder of the turn.


	5. The New Threat

**Sometimes the Hardest Thing to Say is I Love You**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: If you guys have read the first chapter to my new story **Meet the Yuki Family **then you already know why I haven't updated in a while. Now that I have a new laptop I can provide you Reader-sama with more good fanfics. It took me a while to redo my story idea since everything I had was on my old laptop and it was then stolen. But now I'm here with 1400+ hits which is something I'd never suspect getting so fast for this fanfic. Thank you Reader-sama. Now without further interruptions I bring you chapter 5. P.S. I'm throwing in Blair in their second year. Also Hassleberry and Aster both already dueled Jaden their first time and lost. Although we all know that Aster was just using random cards the first time.)

Speech/Narration

_Thoughts/dreams_

_**Inner thoughts/conscience/duel monster spirit**_

Chapter 5: The New Threat

(Underground cavern somewhere on duel academy island)

"Sir, I have returned" Shadow Fire stated as he knelt before his leader. The cavern was filled with the entire organization, which included the leader, Shadow Fire, and seven other figures that were hidden in the shadows and wearing dark cloaks that hid their faces from view.

"So, what do you have to report Shadow Fire?" the Leader asked.

"Jaden Yuki, the Spirit duelist had revealed his power during the duel, but I don't think he knows about it or can control it at all."

"I guess we will have to help him out a bit then. We will give him some time to rest, then we will test him again, but this time raise the stakes a little. We need him to understand that he has a power like no other" the leader informed the group.

"Shadow ice reporting" said another figure as he appeared out of nowhere and knelt before his leader.

"Go ahead."

"It seems our old friend Sartorius is going to make an appearance here at Duel Academy this year. No doubt trying to expand his Society of Light" Shadow ice reported.

"What should we do? This may interfere with our plans!" Shadow Fire pointed out.

The leader thought for a moment before responding. "We will not do anything. We'll see how Jaden can handle the Society of Light as well as our Darkness Organization. This could very well bring out his power faster. We will leave for now until Jaden gets his chance to duel the society."

"Hai" the eight shadows responded before disappearing along with the leader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Somewhere in the forest)

Two teens were seen sleeping on the forest floor under a big oak tree. Both were covered by a single red blazer as to provide additional warmth to their exhausted bodies.

Jaden started to wake up. He struggled to open his eyes but finally he opened them enough to look around. He noticed that something was leaning against his shoulder. Jaden looked and saw that it was a person.

_Alexis! Then last night wasn't a dream. _Jaden thought. Memories of last night came rushing back. He blushed when he remember his confession, then he scowled when he remembered the duel with Shadow Fire.

Jaden decided to wait for Alexis to wake up so he took the time to gaze at her features.

_Wow! Alexis is a goddess! I can't believe I didn't notice sooner. I am so lucky. I hope I'm good enough for her. _Jaden pondered.

Alexis snuggled further into Jaden's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him while murmuring "Jaden."

_I guess we both dream of each other now. I wonder what she's dreaming about me?_

A few minutes later, Alexis began to wake up. She opened her eyes half way and let out a big yawn.

"It looks like sleepy head finally woke up" Jaden said which caused Alexis to jump back in surprise.

"J-jad-den w-what are y-you doing h-here?" she questioned nervously.

_I guess she doesn't remember. I should probably help her remember. _Jaden thought with a smirk.

"I said what are you doi-" Alexis was cut off when she felt a pair of soft tender lips against her own. She was lost in bliss as she savored the feeling.

When Jaden pulled back, Alexis was frozen from momentary shock. Then she remembered what happened last night.

Alexis gave her own smirk before saying "Oh you'll pay for that!" she declared. Alexis pounced on top of Jaden and they went crashing to the ground as both were entangled in another passionate kiss.

When they pulled away they both whispered "wow" to themselves at the same time causing them both to blush.

"I wonder what Syrus would think if he saw me now?" Jaden spoke aloud with a smile.

Alexis giggled before adding "Oh yeah what about the others at school, like Crowler?"

Alexis broke into fits of laughter when she saw Jaden's face go a deathly pale white at the mention of Crowler.

"I can do better than that. What would happen if your brother, Atticus finds out?" Jaden added as he was now the one laughing at Alexis's shocked expression.

"I guess we are going to have to keep this secret and reveal our relationship little by little to the others" Alexis suggested.

"Yeah, they probably would think it suspicious that we disappeared one night into the forest and suddenly came back a couple. But, that doesn't mean we can't have our alone time, you know when nobody's looking" Jaden hinted as he wrapped his arms around Alexis once again, giving her a short kiss.

Alexis blushed at the thought of spending 'alone time' with her new boyfriend.

_I guess we really are boyfriend and girlfriend now. _Alexis thought with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaden and Alexis eventually returned back to their dorms to get ready for the day.

Jaden walked into his room and saw that Syrus and Hassleberry were there arguing about something.

"Listen, we need to go find Jaden now!" Syrus argued with Hassleberry.

"No you listen private! Jaden is our sarge and we should probably give him more time to comeback" Hassleberry rebutted.

"But, Jaden could be lost out there. He probably starved to death or is trapped in a hole or was eaten by monsters" Syrus worried.

"Private Truesdale you are overreacting. We should trust his decisions! We'll go look for him if he hasn't returned by lunch."

"You know what I don't care what you do! I'm going to go look for him by myself!" Syrus declared as he headed for the door and bumped into Jaden.

"Oh sorry Jay" Syrus said as he completely ignored the fact that he bumped into the person he was looking for.

"No problem sy" Jaden responded casually.

_**3…..2…..1**_

"JADEN!" Syrus and Hassleberry yelled in surprise and relief as they rushed the Slifer red and hugged him half to death.

"Guys…..need…..air" Jaden said as his face turned blue from lack of oxygen.

"Ooops sorry" they both said while rubbing the back of their heads in embarrassment.

After the commotion died down, Syrus asked "Jaden where were you all night? Nobody saw you since yesterday after the assembly."

Jaden suddenly started sweating nervously as he looked at the questioning glares that were sent to him from both Hassleberry and Syrus. (the glares that a parent would give that would basically mean where-were-you-mister.)

"I…uh….I was doing some secret…..training. Yeah that's it! I was rebuilding my deck and working on new strategies" Jaden quickly lied. Syrus and Hassleberry both seemed to doubt his explanation, but they would accept it for now.

Before Syrus and Hassleberry could voice their doubts Jaden quickly added "I…uh…have to go now! Don't want to be late!" Jaden finished and ran out the door.

"Since when does Jaden care about being on time?" Syrus wondered aloud.

"You don't think he's hiding something from us do you?" Hassleberry wondered.

"Jaden would never do that……..would he?"

Both continued to ponder over the situation as Jaden ran all the way to the academy.

_Man that was close! I'm going to have to figure out a better explanation. I hope Alexis isn't having as much trouble as I am._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Alexis)

"So where were you little missy" Jasmine asked Alexis.

"Yeah you were missing all night. And nobody saw you since yesterday's assembly" Mindy added.

Alexis tried to come up with an explanation for her friends. Their questioning glares intensified as she struggled to answer. "Uh…..I was out doing secret…..training. Yeah that's what I was doing."

"Hmm? My little sister went out for secret training huh. Tell me sis, what kind of training was it?" Atticus asked.

**_Oh I was learning how to kiss my new hot boyfriend Jaden! And it was wonderful! _**Inner Alexis thought.

_Shut up will you!_

"Oh it wouldn't be a secret if I told you now would it" Alexis cleverly added.

Jasmine and Mindy were about to ask again, when Alexis ran out the door shouting back "I have to go now I need to get ready for class!"

"I smell something fishy" Atticus wonders aloud.

"Do you think she's hiding something from us?" Jasmine asked.

"Alexis would never do that to us. Were her best friends!" Mindy defended but she was unsure as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaden was still running to the school but suddenly collided with Alexis who fell to the ground with Jaden on top. Nobody was around so Jaden said

"We really got to stop meeting like this" he said with a smirk.

Alexis giggled and kissed him lovingly. They were about to start making out when they heard the bell ring.

"I guess we should get to class" Alexis said a little disappointedly.

"Might I a lowly Slifer Slacker have the honor of escorting the lovely Obelisk Blue to class" Jaden asked jokingly with his arm out.

Alexis giggled again and accepted the offer as they walked to class with arms linked.

When they got to class, the first thing Jaden noticed was that everyone was looking strangely at him. He then realized that he was still linked with Alexis. So they both quickly let go of each other and moved to opposite sides of the room where their friends were, much to their disappointment.

When Jaden sat down with Syrus and Hassleberry he tried to ignore the strange stares they were giving him.

"What was that all about Jay?" Syrus questioned.

"What was what about?" Jaden played dumb.

"I think what private Truesdale was trying to say is, why the heck were you arm in arm with Alexis?" Hassleberry provided.

"I don't know what you're talking about……..we uh……were just walking to class together, you know as _friends_" Jaden stressed.

(With Alexis)

"Alexis what were you doing with Jaden?" Mindy asked when Alexis sat down.

"Oh well we just bumped together in the hallway and decided to walk to class together"

_**Yeah after a short make-out session. I bet you can't wait for more alone time with Jaden.**_

Before Alexis could defend herself more, Crowler walked in, silencing everyone.

"Okay class. Today we will be doing some practice duels to work on your strategies and tactics. So first duel will be between Jaden and Alexis" Crowler finished.

Alexis sighed as she thought. _I should have known. Crowler was just hoping for the chance to defeat Jaden for once._

The class left for the duel arena and got seated while Jaden and Alexis made their way to the center.

On the way:

"Jaden, you know just because we are together, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you" Alexis said.

Jaden smiled while responding "I wouldn't have it any other way Lex."

They walked to the center and shook hands then they walked to opposite ends and activated their duel disks.

"The match between the Slifer slacker and queen of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes shall begin!"

"Alright Lex, why don't you go first"

"You're sweet but it will cost ya" Alexis said as she drew her first card.

"I'll start off by summoning my Blade Skater in attack mode (1400/1500) then I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I'll draw, then summon my elemental hero Sparkman (1600/1400). Go attack Blade Skater!" Jaden commanded. The electrical warrior leapt and fired a beam of electricity at Blade Skater.

But it was blocked by a barrier.

"I activate Hollowed Life Barrier. Which means that if I discard one card from my hand, calculations during the damage step are turned to zero. So my blade skater is safe."

"Fine, but now I set two cards face-down and end my turn" Jaden finished.

Alexis drew her next card and smirked. "Here it goes. I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards then discard two of them and now I summon Cyber Gymnast (800/1800) in attack mode and I activate her effect. By discarding one card to the graveyard I can destroy one monster on your side of the field!"

Jaden's eyes widened in surprise as Sparkman disintegrated before his eyes leaving him defenseless.

"Next, I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode (1200/1600). Go attack his life points directly. And don't forget her special effect, when she attacks an opponent's life points directly, her attack points increase by 500 giving her a total of 1700 ATK!" Just as Etoile Cyber was about to strike Jaden, he activated his quick spell card.

"I activate flute of summoning kuriboh to summon winged kuriboh from my deck to the field! Come on out good friend!" Jaden declared as winged kuriboh came and defended from the attack but was destroyed.

"Since winged kuriboh was destroyed this turn, my life points stay in tact for the rest of the turn" Jaden explained.

"Then I guess I end my battle phase"

"Not before I play my second card, a trap called Hero Signal. If a monster was destroyed then I get to special summon an elemental hero to the field directly from my deck or hand. So I choose Burstinatrix (1200/800) and summon her in attack mode!" Jaden added.

"Before I end my turn, I'll play polymerization to fuse my Blade Skater and my Etoile Cyber to summon my fusion monster Cyber Blader (2100/800) in attack mode! I end my turn by setting one card face down" Alexis finished as Cyber Blader appeared in a bright flash of light.

"Now its time for me to get back into the game. I first play pot of greed and draw two cards then I activate my O-Over Soul spell card which allows me to special summon one elemental hero from my graveyard to the field: Elemental Hero Sparkman. Then I play Double Fusion which allows me to fuse twice in one turn but after I pay 500 LP!"

Jaden: 3500 LP

Alexis: 4000 LP

"So now I fuse my Burstinatrix with my Wingman whose in my hand to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Then I fuse my Sparkman on the field with my Flame Wingman to summon my elemental hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500/2100)!" Jaden announced as the metal plated hero monster appeared.

"You probably remember his effect, where he gains 300 ATK points for each Elemental hero in my graveyard. I count 4: Wingman, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, and Flame Wingman, giving Shining Flare Wingman a total ATK of 4700! Attack her Cyber Blader!"

Shining Flare Wingman prepared to let out a terrifying flash when Alexis called out.

"I activate my trap Soul Shield. If I pay half my life points, your battle phase immediately ends! So my Life points are safe!" Alexis said quickly.

Jaden: 3500 LP

Alexis: 2000 LP

"I set two cards face down and then I'm done with my turn."

"Okay now its my turn. I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards. Then I play the ritual spell: Ritual of the Machine Angel and sacrifice Cyber Blader on the field along with Cyber Gymnast to summon my Ritual Monster Cyber Angel Dakini (2700/2400) in attack mode. Its special effect is that when its summoned you choose one monster on your side of the field and destroy it. Since there is only one monster on your side of the field, then that means goodbye to Shining Flare Wingman!" Alexis explained as the bright Wingman disintegrated.

"Now that you don't have any defenses I'm going to finish this duel, I activate the equip spell card Axe of Despair increasing Dakini's attack to 3700! Now go Dakini attack his life points directly!" Alexis commanded. Dakini struck Jaden directly and everyone thought that he had lost but when the dust cleared everyone was surprised to see him still standing.

"Hey what's going on?" Crowler thought aloud.

Jaden: 800 LP

Alexis: 2000 LP

"Its seems I was just on time. For those of you who couldn't keep up, I played Emergency provisions and sacrificed the other card on my field to gain 1000 life points. Jaden explained to the startled crowd.

"All I can do is end my turn" Alexis finished.

Jaden drew his next card and smiled triumphantly. Alexis noticed what looked like a slight red aura surround Jaden as he drew that card. But she decided to ignore it for now.

"If I know you Jaden, you probably just drew the winning card" Alexis announced which surprised Crowler as well as the rest of the spectators.

_It was a good duel to the end. But I ran out of ideas and cards. _Alexis thought.

"You know me almost too well Lex. Here I go. I'm gonna play the card that Chumley gave me on his last visit. I activate the field spell: Skyscraper II: Hero City!" Jaden said.

The surrounding area morphed into an advanced technological form of Skyscraper.

"I activate its effect which allows me to special summon one hero monster from my graveyard to the field once per turn, also summoning requirements are invalid with this effect. Now you probably can guess what monster I'm bringing back. Return to the Field Shining Flare Wingman! And since there are still 4 hero monsters in the graveyard, his attack points are boosted giving him a total of 4700 ATK. And you also know his other effect where that when it destroys a monster, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points."

Shining Flare Wingman reappeared and seemed to glow brighter. Alexis again noticed a red aura surrounding Shining Flare Wingman's body.

_That wasn't there before. What's going on? It's the same aura as Jaden's. Could I just be imagining things? _Alexis pondered.

"Go Shining Flare Wingman attack her Cyber Angel Dakini!" Jaden commanded. The monster let out a furious blast that destroyed the cyber angel.

"Now finish it off with your effect!" Jaden added. The monster jumped in front of Alexis and let out a deathly flare that took away Alexi's life points. (2000+3700-4700-3700).

Both duelists looked exhausted, but had enough strength to shake hands as a sign of good sportsmanship. The crowd cheered for the excitement of the close match.

"That was a good duel Lex, I thought you had me!" Jaden commented.

"Yeah. Umm Jaden, did you notice anything strange about your monsters?" Alexis asked referring to the red aura she saw earlier. She noticed that it wasn't surrounding Jaden anymore.

"No why?"

"Oh nothing! It's probably my imagination" Lex commented.

Everyone soon left the arena as it was time for their next class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(undisclosed location)

"Aster its time for you to test Jaden Yuki and bring him over to the society of light" Sartorious commanded his unknowing pawn.

"I'll get right on it. I want a chance to duel the academy's best and show him how a true hero duels" Aster said confidently. He left soon after.

Sartorious was flipping through his cards and made another prediction. His eyes widened at the fortune he was just given……or misfortune.

_No it can't be. The Darkness Organization is here as well. This could ruin my plans. _Sartorious thought. He began to think of a counter plan.

_Maybe, just maybe I can work this in my favor. I know that the society is after the spirit duelist Jaden, so all I have to do is remove him from the picture. Yes that's it. Aster will duel and defeat Jaden which will cause him to lose his dueling abilities and force him to leave the island. The Darkness will follow him and it would give me the chance to built up counter measures to battle against that darkness. I'll be getting reid of two threats at once! _Sartorious plotted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sartorius is going to make the first move tonight, sir" Shadow Ice reported to his leader.

"Very well then. Let's see how Jaden can face his first real test. The test of defeat" the Leader said to himself as he disappeared back into his darkness.

(A/N: Ohhhh the suspense! Up next will be my own version of the first duel between Jaden and Aster. Then the Darkness Organization will make a second appearance. Please review Reader-sama!)

Cards used (All cards used were real cards):

Jaden:

Elementla Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800)

Winged Kuriboh (300/200): When this card is on the field and sent to the graveyard, its effect is activated. After activation, during this turn, any battle damage the controller of this card takes becomes 0.

Elemental Hero Wingman (1000/1000)

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200): Wingman + Burstinatrix When this monster destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard as a result of battle, inflict damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster directly to your opponents life points.

Elemental Hero Shining flare Wingman (2500/2100): Sparkman + Flame Wingman Increase the attack of this card by 300 points for each monster in your graveyard that includes hero in its name. When this monster destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard as a result of battle, inflict damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster directly to your opponents life points.

Flute of Summoning Kuriboh Spell: Add Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh to your hand, then special summon it to the field.

O-Oversoul Spell: Select one normal monster in your graveyard that includes hero in its name and special summon it to your side of the field.

Double Fusion Spell: This card can only be activated by paying 500 LP. You can use the following effect twice during this turn. Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a fusion monster card from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard, and special summon the fusion monster from your fusion deck.

Emergency Provisions Spell: Send spell or trap cards on your side of the field to the graveyard to increase your life points by 1000 points per card, this card excluded.

Skyscraper II: Hero City: Once per turn during your main phase, you can special summon a monster that's in your graveyard that includes hero in its name that was destroyed regardless of any summoning requirements it may have.

Hero Signal Trap: You can only activate this card when a monster on your side of the field s destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle. Special Summon one level for or lover hero monster from your hand or deck.

Alexis:

Blade Skater (1400/1500)

Cyber Gymnast (800/1800): By discarding one card from your hand, destroy one face up Attack position monster on your opponents side of the field.

Etoile Cyber (1200/1600): If this card attacks your life points directly, increase the attack points of this card by 500 points during the damage step only.

Cyber Blader (2100/800) Etoile Cyber + Blade Skater: While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle. While your opponent controls 2 monsters, double the ATK of this card. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, this card negates the effects of your opponent's Spel, Trap, and Effect Monster cards.

Cyber Angel Dakini (2700/2400): This card is summoned by Ritual of the Machine Angel by tributing monsters from your side of the field and/or in your hand with a level equal to 8 or more. When this monster is special summoned, your opponent selects 1 monster on the his/her side of the field and destroys it.

Graceful Charity Spell: Draw three cards, then discard two cards from your hand.

Polymerization Spell: Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a fusion monster card from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard, and special summon the fusion monster from your fusion deck.

Ritual of the Machine Angel Spell: This card is used to Ritual summon any monster that includes Cyber Angel from your hand. You must also offer monsters from the field or your hand whose total level stars are equal or greater than the ritual monsters you are attempting to summon.

Axe of Despair Equip Spell: The monster equipped with this increases its attack points by 1000 points. Also when the monster that this card is attached to is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. When thiscard is sent to the graveyard, it can be returned to the top of the deck by offering 1 monster card on your side of the field as tribute.

Hallowed Life Barrier Trap: Discard 1 card from your hand. During this turn, any damage you take from your opponent becomes 0.

Soul Shield Trap: When your opponent attacks, sacrifice half of your life points and end your opponents battle phase immediately.


	6. Test of Defeat

**Sometimes the Hardest Thing to Say is I Love You**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: Phew! Sorry Reader-sama for not updating this fanfic. I know it must be popular+2000 hits! I will try my best to satisfy your fanfic needs. Yes! Now at the end of the last chapter, when I said I was going to do my own version of the duel between Aster and Jaden, I changed my mind. This was part of the reason it took me so long to update. So I'm just going to briefly outline the duel between Aster and Jaden. So here it goes!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I also don't own a lot of things like toothpick dispensers, chess boards, Mongolia, Kelly Clarkson, and more.

Warning: May contain some OOCness.

Warning: Lack of Reviews may result in self decapitation.

Speech/Narration

_Thoughts/Dreams_

_**Inner thoughts/conscience/duel monster spirits**_

**Chapter 6: Test of Defeat**

"Jay are you sure about this?" Syrus asked timidly.

"Of course I am! I'm excited to duel another Hero deck. Plus dueling against a pro let's me see where I stand in the professional leagues!" Jaden exclaimed confidently.

(Note: This chapter starts, after Aster makes his challenge against Jaden over the news)

"I know you'll win Jaden" Alexis said, locking hands with the Slifer Red student. Jaden smiled happily and both of them walked away from the very shocked group.

"Do you think those two are an item?" Jasmine whispered to the others after picking her jaw up off the ground.

"I'm not sure" Bastion said.

"Awwwww. My little sis is growing up and already has a boyfriend" Atticus said happily with tear filled eyes.

"Atticus, shut up! You're suppose to be on my side!" Chazz yelled smacking the oldest of the group in the head causing him to fall to the ground with a loud anime thud.

"Well that was before I saw those two together. They look so cute. You've got no chance Chazz" Atticus explained as Chazz fumed.

"Well I guess I'll have to find a way to break em up" Chazz muttered quietly to himself. However Atticus heard.

"AND IF ANYONE TRIES ANYTHING TO RUIN MY SISTER'S HAPPINESS, THEY WILL FACE MY RATH!" Atticus yelled demonically while glaring at everyone with red eyes and a fire red aura in the background. Chazz being the man he is, screamed like a little girl and ran away frightened.

"What's with him?" Atticus asked innocently as he turned to the rest of the group who were still shivering from the amount of killer intent that was just released.

"Uh……..guys?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A few hours later at the Obelisk Blue stadium)

"Attention students! The duel between Aster Phoenix and Jaden Yuki will now begin!" Bonaparte announced to the crowded arena.

Jaden and Aster were already on opposite sides of the stadium and they already had their duel disks out.

"Let's see which Hero deck is better" Aster said.

"Well then, get your game on!" Jaden exclaimed as both duelists activated their disks and started.

"I'll go first! I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in (2000 DEF) defense mode and end my turn!" Aster started.

"My go! I activate polymerization to fuse my Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Avion to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode (2100 ATK)! Then I'll have him attack your Clayman!" Jaden commanded. His trademark hero jumped into the air and shot a beam of fire at the defense position monster and destroyed it.

"Now due to Flame Wingman's special ability, you lose life points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!" Flame Wingman jumped in front of Aster and hit him with an attack.

Jaden: 4000 LP

Aster: 3200 LP

"Then it's your turn bro" Jaden finished.

"I play polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero's Burstinatrix and Avion in my hand to summon my Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (2100 ATK) in attack mode. Then I'll have him attack your Flame Wingman (2100 ATK)!" Aster said. Both fusion monsters collided but only Flame Wingman was destroyed.

"Due to Phoenix Enforcer's special ability, it can't be destroyed in battle" Bastion explained.

"No you'll see why my heroes are better than yours!" Aster exclaimed.

"Why? What's the difference between your heroes and my heroes?" Jaden asked confused.

"Just go already!"

"Okay. I'll draw, then summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode (800 ATK). Since he is the only one on the field, I get two more cards. Now I play the Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Elemental Hero Avion (1000 ATK) from the graveyard to the field. Then I activate another Polymerization to fuse Avion, Bubbleman, and Sparkman whose in my hand to summon my Elemental Hero Tempest (2800 ATK) in attack mode! Attack his Phoenix Enforcer!" Jaden shouted. His elemental hero fired a blue beam of energy at Aster's monster who remained standing.

"Even though Phoenix Enforcer wasn't destroyed, the damage still applies" Alexis explained.

Jaden: 4000 LP

Aster: 2500 LP

"It's back to me. I play another Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer with my Elementla Hero Sparkman who is in my hand to summon my Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (2500 ATK) in attack mode. Due to his special effect, he gains 300 ATK points for each elemental hero in the graveyard. There is Burstinatrix, Avion, Sparkman, Clayman, and Phoenix Enforcer, giving Shining Phoenix Enforcer a total of 4000 ATK points! Shining Phoenix Enforcer, attack his Elemental Hero Tempest (2800 ATK)!" Aster commanded as his carbon-copy of shining flare wingman attacked Jaden's Tempest, destroying it.

Jaden: 2800 LP

Aster: 2500 LP

"I'll end my turn by setting one card face down" Aster finished.

"That was pretty cool. Now I'll bounce right back. I activate the spell Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards. Then I activate Miracle Fusion which lets me remove monsters from my graveyard from the game to summon the corresponding fusion monster. So I remove Sparkman and Flame Wingman to summon my Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500 ATK) in attack mode. Now his special ability activates. He gains 300 ATK points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard. Since there's Bubbleman, Burtinatrix, Avion, and Tempest, he get a total ATK of 3700!" Jaden explained.

"But that's not enough to take down my Shining Phoenix Enforcer" Aster pointed out.

"Not yet. I activate the equip spell Light Eraser and attach it to Shining Flare Wingman. Now whatever monster it attacks, its removed from the game rather than destroyed. Since your Shining Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed in battle, I'll just remove it from the game. Next I play the field spell Skyscraper. Now when I attack with an Elemental Hero whose attact points are lower than your monster, he gains an additional 1000 ATK (4700 ATK)! Attack Aster's Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" Jaden yelled. Both counterparts struck each other but Aster's monster was defeated and removed from the game. Since it wasn't destroyed, Aster doesn't lose any additional life points due to Jaden's monster's effect.

Jaden: 2800 LP

Aster: 1800 LP

"I activate the trap D-time. When an elemental hero is removed from the field, I can move an amount of Destiny Heroes from my deck to my hand whose total level is equal to or less than the level of the monster that was removed from the game. So I add two Destiny Heroes" Aster said.

"Destiny Heroes? That sounds cool!" Jaden exclaimed.

"These heroes are different from yours. Your heroes are only based of the child fantasies of strength and power. While mine are truly powerful because they are the heroes of destiny. Yours trash cards are no match for my Destiny heroes" Aster said confidently.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my Heroes. They are just as good as yours and better. I'll prove it" Jaden shouted.

Aster smirked before starting. "I play the field spell Clocktower Prison." The skyscraper theme was destroyed and replaced by the clock tower buildings. Shining Flare Wingman's attack points also are reduced to 3700 ATK.

"Then I summon Destiny Hero: Doom Lord (600 ATK)."

"What is he trying to do? That monster is no match for Jaden's" Syrus pointed out.

"I activate his special ability which sends a monster on the field to two turns in the future, once per turn, although I can't attack then." Aster said. Shining Flare Wingman disappeared leaving Jaden wide open.

"Destiny has taken control of this duel Jaden, you are no match for me" Aster said.

"This is so exciting! Elemental Heroes vs. Destiny Heroes I can't wait to see what they can do!" Jaden said happily.

"No matter what happens, Jaden always has fun in a duel" Alexis said softly to herself.

"I'll end my turn after setting one card face down" Aster finished.

"Great I'll draw" Jaden began but saw that the clock on the clocktower moved from 12:00 to 3:00.

"Just you wait Jaden. Countdown to your defeat has begun. Destiny has already determined the victor of this duel. You are hopeless" Aster said.

"I don't believe in destiny. I can control my own life" Jaden said confidently.

"I guess I have to prove you wrong" Aster responded.

"I summon Wroughtweiler in attack mode (800 ATK) and I'll have him attack your Destiny Hero: Doom Lord!"

Jaden: 2800 LP

Aster: 1600 LP

"I activate the trap Destiny Signal. When one monster on my side of the field is destroyed, I can special summon a Destiny Hero from my deck or hand. So I choose to summon my Destiny Hero: Captain Tenacious (800 ATK). Due to his special effect, I can summon one Destiny Hero from my graveyard to the field, that was destroyed this turn."

"I'll end my turn here" Jaden finished.

"Now due to Captain Tenacious' special ability, I can bring back Destiny Hero: Doom Lord (600 ATK) to the field. Then I summon my Destiny Hero: Diamond Dude (1400 ATK) in attack mode. I activate Diamond Dude's special effect. It allows me to look at the top cad of my deck. If it's a spell card, I can send it to the graveyard and activate its effect the next turn." Aster then drew the next card and saw that it was the spell Misfortune, so he discarded it to the graveyard.

"Since the spell card isn't being activated on the field, Jaden can't counter it" Bastion explained.

"Now I'll have my Diamond Dude (1400 ATK) attack your Wroughtweiler (800 ATK)!" Aster commanded.

Jaden: 2200 LP

Aster: 1600 LP

"Then I'll attack you directly with Captain Tenacious (800 ATK)!"

Jaden: 1400 LP

Aster: 1600 LP

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn" aster finished.

"I'll draw" Jaden began but saw the hand on the clocktower move from 3:00 to 6:00.

"Then I summon Elemental Hero: Bubbleman (800 ATK). Since he is the only one on the field, I can draw two more cards. Then I activate Bubble Shot and equip it to Bubbleman giving him a total attack strength of 1600 ATK. Now I'll attack your Captain Tenacious (800 ATK) with Bubbleman (1600 ATK)!"

"I activate the trap D-shield! When you attack a Destiny Hero I can switch it to defense mode and equip this card to it making it invincible meaning Diamond Dude is safe!" Aster explained as his monster crouched down in defense and the attack stopped.

"I guess I'll end my turn" Jaden finished.

"Since its been two turns, you get Shining Flare Wingman back (2500 ATK)" Aster said as Jaden's fusion monster appeared out of nowhere.

"Also its time for me to activate the effect of the spell card I sent to the graveyard. I activate Misfortune. Although I can't attack this turn, this card inflicts damage to your life points equal to half of a monster's attack points that is on your side of the field." Aster said as Jaden's Shining Flare Wingman turned around and attacked Jaden.

Jaden: 150 LP

Aster: 1600 LP

"Then I activate the effect of my Destiny Hero: Doom Lord and send your Shining Flare Wingman to two turns in the future" Aster said as Jaden's fusion monster disappeared again.

"That's not fair. He's controlling Jaden's moves" Alexis pointed out with a scowl.

"It's my turn again" Jaden said as he saw the clocktower go to the 9:00 position.

"I'll attack your Doom Lord (600 ATK) with my Bubbleman (1600 ATK)" Jaden commanded. Bubbleman crouched down and fired his bubble bazooka at the Destiny monster, destroying it.

Jaden: 150 LP

Aster: 600 LP

"I activate the special effect of Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious which allows me to revive one Destiny Hero that was destroyed this turn, next turn."

"Then I summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode (2000 DEF) and end my turn" Jaden finished.

"Due to Captain Tenacious' special effect, I get Doom Lord back. Then I activate Diamond Dude's special effect which lets me look at the top card of my deck. If it's a spell, I send it to the graveyard and activate it the next turn." Aster said drawing the top card. "It's Magic Stone Excavation. Now I activate Doom Lord's special ability and send Bubbleman to two turns in the future. Next I activate Ring of Magnetism and attach it to my Captain Tenacious. It decreases his defense points by 500 (300 DEF) but it also makes him the only monster you can attack."

"That's not good for Jaden since D-shield is active on Aster's Captain Tenacious meaning it is indestructible" Bastion pointed out.

"Now its back to me!" Jaden watched as the clock tower went to the 12:00 position. "I activate polymerization to fuse my Elemental Heroes Wildheart and Necroshade to summon my Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman (1900 ATK) in attack mode. Then I activate his effect. I can destroy one monster on your side of the field then I can special summon one monster from your graveyard to your side of the field. So I choose to destroy Diamond Dude and replace him with your Elemental Hero Avion (1000 ATK). Now I'll end this duel by attacking your Doom Lord (600 ATK) with Necroid Shaman (1900 ATK)!" The new fusion monster attacked creating an explosion. When the dust cleared, it showed that Aster was still standing.

"Five turns after activating Clocktower Prison any damage to my life points becomes 0." Aster explained with a smirk.

"Then I'll set two cards face down and end my turn" Jaden finished with a slight frown.

"First, you get your Shining Flare Wingman back (2500 ATK). Then I activate the spell Magic Stone Excavation which lets me get a spell card from the graveyard after I discard two cards from my hand. So I get back Misfortune which I activate. Remember. You lose life points equal to half your monsters attack points. You lose!"

"Not yet! I activate the spell Burial From another Dimension which brings all monsters that are removed from play and put them into the cemetery. Then I activate De-Fusion which lets me defuse Shining Flare Wingman into Flame Wingman and Sparkman thus giving your spell no target." Jaden countered.

"That was a brilliant last minute move" Bastion commented.

"Now it's time for me to turn this around. I activate the field spell Fusion Gate which gets rid of your Clocktower prison."

"That's just what I've been waiting for. If Clocktower Prison is destroyed, I can special summon my Destiny Hero: Dreadmaster. Due to his special effect I can destroy all non-Destiny heroes on my side of the field to summon two Destiny Heroes from my graveyard. So I'll get rid of Avion to bring back Doom Lord and Diamond Dude. Dreadmaster's attack points become the total attack points of all of my Destiny Heroes (600 + 800 + 1400 2800 ATK)!"

"I then activate Fusion gate and remove Sparkman and Clayman to summon my elemental hero Thunder Giant (2400 ATK)! Due to his special effect, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, that has less attack points than Thunder Giant's. So goodbye Diamond Dude."

"Not so fast. Due to Dreadmaster's special effect, you can't harm any Destiny Heroes on my side of the field."

"I can't attack because Thunder Giant has less attack points. I end my turn" Jaden muttered.

"This is the end for you Jaden. Destiny has chosen the winner. Go Dreadmaster (2800 ATK) attack his Thunder Giant (2400 ATK) and end the duel!" Aster exclaimed as the large heroes attacked, with Jaden's losing.

Jaden: 0 LP

Aster: 600 LP

The crowd gasped in shock as Aster stomped off the stadium and disappeared while Jaden collapsed to the ground.

"JADEN!" Alexis yelled frantically running all the way to her boyfriend.

"What's………going……..on?" Jaden muttered as he looked at his cards disappearing, right before he fell unconscious. The last thing he heard was the desperate cry of an angelic voice.

_Alexis_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The spirit duelist has lost master. Apparently during the duel, an outside force was interfering with Jaden's power. He was not able to use it properly and thus lost the duel against Aster." Shadow Ice informed.

"It must have something to do with Sartorius and his Society of Light. If Jaden can't access his power due to a minor interference, then he is still not ready. We need to get him prepared. Shadow Mirror I need you to watch over Jaden until he recovers. If he can pull through he will be ready for the next step. Inform me of his progress" the leader said commanded his subordinates.

"Yes sir!" they replied, disappearing.

_Show us Jaden. Show us your strength._

_Show us the power you had that was enough to defeat all three of the demon cards (beast cards)._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter really was just designed to fill in what happened during the duel against Aster. The next chapter will come out soon. I just have to adjust a few things. There will be JadenxAlexis fluff next chapter so you won't be disappointed reader-sama.)


	7. Search for New Hope

**Sometimes the Hardest Thing to Say is I Love You**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: Maybe there won't be as much JadenxAlexis fluff in this chapter as I thought. I don't know. You be the judge! Read and Review as always Reader-sama.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Yugioh GX except for this fanfiction. I also like to say Fred Fredburger…….Fred Fredburger. I can spell it. F-R-E-D F-R-E-D-B-U-R----------------G-E-R, Fred Fredburger………yes!

Speech/Narration

_Dreams/thoughts_

_**Inner thoughts/conscience/duel monster spirit**_

Warning: Might contain some OOCness. I don't know. You be the judge.

**Chapter 7: Search for New Hope**

(Hospital)

As Jaden lay there in the hospital bed unconscious, after his duel with Aster, Alexis was there next to him. Never leaving his side except to go to the bathroom or bring something to the room to eat. The rest of the group was also worried about Jaden, except Chazz who mysteriously disappeared (A/N: That's when Chazz loses his duel against Sartorious and becomes a member of the society of light. I will not type the duel so lets say he already lost but nobody else knows it yet.)

Night had fallen a few hours ago and yet Alexis still sat by Jaden comforting him whenever he shivered or looked like he was having a nightmare. She was a little tired, but refused to sleep until she was sure Jaden was going to be okay.

Alexis decided to think about what happened to keep herself awake. Right after Jaden lost the duel to Aster. The destiny-hero duelist left immediately. Alexis was the first one to reach the fallen Jaden and she tried to wake him up. But all he did was mumble incoherently.

It was then Alexis got the help of Hassleberry and Atticus to get Jaden from the duel arena to the hospital. She noticed that during the duel none of Jaden's monsters were shrouded in that red aura that appeared at least twice before. There was some kind of bright white light that seemed to seal away that aura. But when she asked the others if they saw anything weird, they replied no.

_Was I the only one who saw that? _Alexis thought to herself.

Also when Alexis looked at Aster's monsters during the duel, each one had an aura of white light wrapped around it. Especially the last monster, Destiny Hero Dreadmaster. When it attacked it gave off such an intensely bright light, that Alexis had to shield her eyes from it. It was a wonder how nobody else could see it.

She looked out the window and stared at the full moon whose light blanketed the island. Revealing so much, yet still concealing plenty in the dark shadows casted.

And in those shadows somebody is watching and waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Outside hospital)

Shadow Mirror, by following the orders of his leader, was keeping watch over the spirit duelist.

"Jaden Yuki. Do you have what it takes?" the cloaked man whispered to himself while standing on a high branch in a tree, leaning against the trunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alexis dear. I think you should go back to your dorm and rest. Jaden will be fine." Nurse Fontaine suggested. Alexis hesitated but knew Jaden wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable, so she decided to turn in for the night.

"Alright" Alexis whispered as if Jaden would wake up at any time. The nurse left to leave Alexis alone for a few minutes. Jaden was still sweating nervously and he was shivering and tossing around in the bed. He was in the middle of a nightmare.

The cyber duelist stood up from her chair and softly pressed her lips on Jaden's in a tender goodnight kiss. Jaden immediately calmed down and his breathing wasn't as labored. A small contented smile graced Jaden's face as he dreamed.

"Goodnight Jaden. Please feel better soon. I'll be back in the morning" she said quietly to her sleeping boyfriend, his chest rising and falling in calm harmony. Alexis departed from the hospital and made her way to the Obelisk Girl's dorm knowing she wouldn't get any sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Jaden's dreamscape)

_Jaden found himself floating in a vast sea of darkness. Not knowing which way was up or down or where anything was._

"_**HAHAHAHAHA**__" a shrill voice cackled throughout the void._

"_Wh-who's there?" Jaden stammered._

"_**Your powers belong to me Jaden Yuki**__" the voice echoed once more. Jaden suddenly felt really cold and empty. Looking up (or what he thought was up) he saw a small white light that was slowly growing into something more. The luminous object continued to brighten and enlarge until the black void was replaced with a pure white one._

"_**You are the only one who stands in my way Jaden**__" a different voice claimed. The hero duelist looked around but couldn't find the source. Just then, the darkness that clouded the area began to return. It slowly ate away at the light, consuming the white void until it claimed half of it._

"_**You will stay out of this! The Light has no business here!**__" the darkness shouted._

"_**Whatever threat there is to my light is my business**__" the light yelled back._

_Jaden clutched his head in agony as the two sides argued and yelled harming Jaden not only mentally, but physically as well._

"_STOP IT!" Jaden begged but it seems the storm in his mind only got more intense. The light and dark began to lash out at each other, violent swirls of energy striking Jaden._

_Jaden closed his eyes and awaited for the pain. But when he felt none, he slowly opened his eyelids. Small blue sparkles began to fall all around him. Slowly drifting to the ground like snowflakes. There were thousands of individual blue glows calmly floating about him, shielding him from both the light and dark. Jaden then had a warm feeling develop from deep within himself that enveloped his entire body. All the voices in his head disappeared except for one angelic voice that made Jaden feel safe._

"_Goodnight Jaden. Please feel better soon. I'll be back in the morning."_

"_Alexis?" Jaden wondered. Soon Jaden felt some of the warmth leave him, although a bit lingering on his lips._

"_**Jaden Yuki**__" a deep loud voice called out._

"_It seems everyone want to talk to me today" Jaden joked._

"_**This is a serious matter spirit duelist. Your world is in grave danger**__" the new voice cried out. The darkness and the light vanished, being replaced by millions of those glowing blue sparkles. This new voice seemed to originate from them._

"_Isn't the world always in trouble?" Jaden asked sarcastically._

_The great being, if you could see him, seemed to sweat-drop at the apparent fact. "__**Um……**__"_

"_So what do I have to do to save the world?" Jaden questioned._

"_**Alright, straight to the point. I am neos**__ (A/N: this is not the spirit of Elemental Hero Neos). __**I keep the balance between light and dark in check. However it seems that both the light and dark have grown more hostile towards each other. If one of them were to triumph, the other would disappear and the balance would be ruined, destroying everything. Your friends, family, everyone you hold dear, will be erased from existence. You follow me so far?**__"_

"_Um………sure?"_

"_**Okay. So Jaden I need your help to restore order. Are you willing to face the challenge?**__"_

"_Yes! I'm willing to do anything to protect my friends and family!" Jaden exclaimed confidently._

_The being would have smiled if you could see it. "__**Excellent. Then you must do exactly what I instruct you to do.**__" When Jaden nodded, neos began to tell Jaden the plan._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaden's eyes shot open as his dream-like state ended. He got out of the hospital bed and silently made his way over to his duel disk and deck. Grabbing his stuff, he made his way out of the hospital wing undetected into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Outside the hospital)

"Jaden is moving" Shadow Mirror said to himself as he followed the hero duelist in the darkness heading towards the Obelisk Girls dorm.

_I need to talk to Alexis before I leave. _Jaden thought to himself as he climbed the tree just outside Alexis's window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Alexis's room)

Alexis, dressed in her nightgown, lay down in bed. Her eyes stayed open and she couldn't get to sleep. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours even though in reality only a few minutes past.

_What happened to Jaden?_ Alexis thought, worried for her unannounced boyfriend. Flashbacks of the duel continued to plague her mind. Images of the collapsing form of Jaden tore at her soul.

A small tap at the window brought Alexis out of her thoughts. Turning her attention to the window she gasped suddenly and could have sworn her heart stopped for a second.

Jaden was standing just outside her room, tapping on the glass to gain entrance. Alexis jumped out of bed and swung the window open. The Obelisk Queen immediately found herself in the arms of the one she loves.

Jaden was hugging her lovingly and just enjoying the small moment of peace. He wanted to tell Alexis so much of what he just learned, but knew that he hadn't much time left.

"Lex-" Jaden began but was cut off as Alexis kissed him passionately. He was momentarily stunned but soon found himself returning the kiss with just as much love. Jaden wrapped his arms around Alexis's waist as she did Jaden's neck, never breaking the kiss.

_She's really making it hard for me to leave and she hasn't even said anything yet. _Jaden thought but was pulled away from his thoughts when he tasted something salty on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw that they were tears he was tasting.

Alexis was crying.

Jaden pulled away slightly, but still had his arms around her. He caressed her tear stricken cheeks softly, wiping away the tears. Alexis soon stopped crying and looked up at Jaden, her eyes still moist.

It was then Jaden noticed something wet on his cheeks.

Jaden was also crying.

Wiping the tears away with his sleeves, he brought Alexis over to the bed and both sat down. Jaden still hugged Alexis close to him as she snuggled against him. Both never wanted this moment to end but Jaden new what he had to do.

"Lex. I have something to tell you." Jaden said seriously. Alexis looked deep into his big brown eyes before replying.

"You're leaving duel academy, aren't you?"

When Jaden remained silent, Alexis wrapped her arms around him and he instantly calmed down. "Don't worry I trust you." She said softly.

"Why?" Jaden asked, a bit surprised.

"It's said that when you truly love someone, and they love you back just as much, that they can read each other's thoughts just by staring into each others eyes. When I looked at you I knew you were here to say goodbye. That's why I was so sad." Alexis started to tear up again but withheld it. "But I also need to trust the one I love, to believe in him. That's why I know you're doing what's best for everyone."

Jaden was a little stunned at how well his girlfriend could read him. _Even thought she said 'I trust you', I can still sense some doubt._

Jaden began to stroke Alexis's long golden hair. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he whispered into her ear. His warm breath on her neck making her shiver pleasantly. "It's true I'm leaving. But I will return soon. I just have to do something really important first."

"Saving the world again?" she joked.

Jaden chuckled at that. "Yeah. Something like that." When Alexis still didn't relax, Jaden kissed her softly and watched as she melted in his embrace.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." Jaden comforted.

"I can't help but worry for you. I love you after all." Alexis said with a smile.

"How about this then?" Jaden reached into his pocket and pulled out his duel deck. Alexis was shocked when he placed the deck in her hand, cupping it gently.

"I want you to keep my deck and whenever you are alone or sad, you will have my cards, my soul. I will always be there to love you and to protect you." Jaden answered her unasked question.

"Jaden. I don't know what to say." Alexis said a little stunned.

"Just say you will keep on dueling for both of us and know that I will always love you no matter what." Alexis nodded and smiled despite the sadness that she still felt. Jaden kissed her one last time , both of them making sure any bottled up passion was released now. Walking to the window, he turned to look at her, then finally left to start his long journey.

Alexis looked down at the deck that still rested in her hands. _Jaden. _Alexis thought, holding the hero deck close to her heart and watching the full moon slowly disappear behind the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alright neos. I'm ready. _Jaden thought using the mind link he established with the being.

"_**There is an unoccupied motor boat at the end of the island. Use that to leave and follow my navigation."**_

Jaden made his way across the island until he reached the docks. And just like neos said, there was a lone boat. With one last look at Duel Academy, he turned on the engine and departed for his newest journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Forest surrounding Duel Academy)

_The boy is moving again. He seems to be under the guidance of neos. I must inform Shadow Leader of this._

Shadow Mirror vanished into the trees back to his hideout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End Chapter**

(A/N: There ends another chapter Reader-sama. Please read and review as always. Next chapter will include a duel between Alexis and somebody else. Either I will choose the character myself, or the reviewer could vote on who Alexis's opponent should be. Please click the submit review button at the bottom of the page and type your opinion.)


	8. You Never Left Me

**Sometimes the Hardest Thing to Say is I Love You**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But I'm done with school and its summer break!!!! YAY! So here is the anticipated eighth chapter. Please review as it pleases me so.)

Disclaimer: I ain't not own nothing to do with Yugioh GX.

Speech/Narration

_Thoughts/Dreams_

_**Inner thoughts/conscience/duel monster spirit**_

Warning: Might contain OOCness. I don't really know. You be the judge.

**Chapter 8: You never left me**

(Hidden cavern on duel academy island)

"I see. So neos has decided to train Jaden. I guess we will wait for his return. It could be interesting after all." Shadow Leader thought aloud.

"Are we just going to sit around and wait for the boy?" Shadow Ice tempered.

"Yes, but in the meantime, I think his friends could provide some entertainment for us." The Leader smirked darkly. Each of the nine shadowy figures departed, ready to initiate the first stage of their plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Surrounding grounds of duel academy)

"Alexis come quick! We have an emergency!" Jasmine shouted running over to the queen of Obelisk Blue. Alexis was just taking a stroll around the campus pondering over Jaden's absence.

"What is it?"

"It's the Obelisk Blue dorm! You've gotta see what happened!" Mindy exclaimed. The three girls hurried over and were shocked to find Atticus, Hassleberry, and Syrus lying on the ground as if they were just beaten mercilessly.

"Atticus! What happened?" Alexis asked her struggling brother.

"They've gone crazy Lex. The Obelisks have all been brainwashed." He whispered.

"How did this happen? Who brainwashed them?"

"When Hassleberry, Syrus, and I arrived, we found the dorm painted completely white and all the students were now wearing purely white. But the person who did all this was-" Atticus paused and everybody turned their attention to the dorm entrance where a gathering of Obelisk White's stood and where a single student was sitting on what looked like a throne.

"It's good to be the Chazz" he said with an evil grin.

"Chazz what have you done now?" Alexis asked angrily.

"Nothing. I just showed these guys the power of the society of light!"

"Society of Light?" Mindy questioned.

"Yes. All thanks to Master Sartorious. I have now seen the light and have shown all who have faced me the light and its strength."

"Your completely nuts" Hassleberry said, just waking up.

"What happened?" Syrus mumbled as he got up as well.

"These guys apparently knocked you out. And now the only thing they keep saying is stuff about this 'organization of brightness' or something like that" Atticus said.

"IT'S SOCIETY OF LIGHT! We are the most powerful group of duelists in the world and we live to serve one purpose. To bring the world into the light and to take down all non-believers and bring them before Master Sartorious for judgment. And I think it's time for you guys to see the light." Chazz smirked.

"No you don't. You have to duel me first. I will protect those close to me with my heart and soul." Alexis said confidently.

_Just like Jaden. _She thought proudly.

"I guess I can spare a few minutes to duel you Alexis. Let's meet at the Obelisk arena in five minutes. Just prepare to lose" Chazz finished and commanded his underlings to take him away.

"Are you really gonna duel him?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah. He's crazy!" Mindy added.

"Of course I will duel him. He threatened my friends and I can't let him get away with that. Besides, if he's crazy it will be easier to beat him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Last night: Middle of the Ocean)

"Where do I go now neos?" Jaden asked.

_**Just wait a few more seconds. Your transport will arrive in a few moments.**_

Jaden rested his head and looked up to stare at the twinkling stars. Suddenly, a bright ball of light blindly streaked across the sky. It was a meteor and it was headed straight for Jaden.

"What the hell?!"

The mass of flames erupted before Jaden and the next thing he knew,

Everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Obelisk Arena)

The entire Obelisk White showed up and crowded one side of the stadium while the few of Alexis supporters were on the other side. Chazz and Alexis stood on opposite sides, both of them wearing their duel disks.

"Are you ready to see the light?" Chazz taunted.

"There's no way I'm coming to your side!"

"Let me show you how strong the light really is!" Both duelists activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start. I activate the spell card: Infernal White! So for the rest of the duel, starting now, you get to see my hand." Chazz said as the cards projected above his head. "You see. The light holds no secrets."

"Why would he show his entire hand?" Syrus inquired.

"All will be revealed soon. I now summon Armed Dragon Lv 3 (1200 ATK) and set one card face down."

"What's the point? We already know its Mystical Space Typhoon." Syrus pointed out.

"Here we go!" Alexis drew but was stopped when Chazz interrupted.

"Did I forget to mention? For every turn that passes, you lose 600 life points." Alexis cringed as her points dropped

Alexis: 3400 LP

Chazz: 4000 LP

"I summon Cyber Tutu (1000 ATK) and equip her with Angel Wings." Alexis recovered.

_Now Chazz should end up playing Mystical Space Typhoon. So what's taking him so long? _Alexis thought.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to attack?" Chazz said causing Alexis to scowl.

"Cyber Tutu's effect allows her to attack your life points directly if she has lower attack points than your monster. Direct Attack!" Cyber Tutu flew in front of Chazz and spin kicked him in the shoulder dropping his life points.

Alexis: 3400 LP

Chazz: 3000 LP

"And now thanks to Angel Wings you get another 300 points of damage."

Alexis: 3400 LP

Chazz: 2700 LP

"Then I'll set two cards face down and-"

"And then I'll step in." Chazz interrupted. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and use it to destroy one of your face downs." Suddenly, one of the set cards revealed to be Hollowed Life Barrier. It immediately exploded and was removed from the field.

"The light allows me to see into the future Lex. You can't hide anything from me."

_He's definitely not psychic otherwise he would have destroyed my other face-down card. _Alexis smiled inwardly. _As soon as Chazz upgrades his Lv 3 Armed Dragon to a Lv 5 Armed Dragon, I'll activate my Pure Pupil trap card and send his monster straight to the graveyard._

"My move. I'm not gonna fall for that trap. I know you're expecting me to upgrade my Lv 3 Dragon to Lv 5 and then you would activate your Pure Pupil spell card."

"How did he know that?!"

"Now I activate Level Down which downgrades my Armed Dragon Lv 5 (2400 ATK) by two levels and allows me to summon him without any sacrifices. Now attack her Cyber Tutu (1000 ATK)!" The red armored dragon slashed its claws and destroyed Alexis's monster.

Alexis: 2000 LP

Chazz: 2700 LP

"When a monster equipped with Angel Wings is destroyed, I can draw one card." Alexis added.

"Armed Dragon Lv 3 attack her life points directly!"

Alexis: 800 LP

Chazz: 2700 LP

"And now that your Cyber Tutu is gone, your Pure Pupil is useless. So that means I can sacrifice my Armed Dragon Lv 5 up to Armed Dragon Lv 7 (2800 ATK)!" Chazz taunted while Alexis struggled to recover from the blast.

"Alexis!" everyone shouted in surprise.

"Don't you see the power the light has? It's brought you down to your knees begging for mercy. Just like that Slifer Slacker dork. Where is he anyway? Did he run away because he wasn't strong enough to face his defeat? That's to be expected of course. A loser like that Slifer Slacker couldn't possibly match up to my power!" Chazz continued to criticize with a broad smirk. Even Jaden's friends were silenced by this remark. They had all forgotten about Jaden and how he lost miserably. And what was strange was that he indeed never showed up at school today.

"Maybe he did run away" Syrus whispered softly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Alexis screamed startling everyone. "Don't you dare make fun of Jaden! He's easily got more power than you or this 'society of light' or whatever. He's done so many things for this school. He's saved everyone several times. Even those who never even bothered to give him the time of day." Alexis wasn't only yelling and glaring at Chazz or the Society of Light. But, now she was shouting at everyone else in duel academy who hadn't been brainwashed yet. Even some of the teachers seemed a little disturbed. (A/N: This isn't like the anime for several reasons. One Jaden isn't here. Two, I wanted this duel to be in front of the entire school)

"And then when he is finally down, everybody turns their back on him. Completely ignores him for who he is on the inside and goes back to branding him a 'Slifer Slacker'. Only those who are close to him have stuck around to help him." Alexis continued.

_I can tell. Behind that fake smile of his, that he is hurt on the inside. All of those times when somebody ignored him or worse, insults him directly in his face. He would just take it and smile. Pretending to act innocent. I can feel it too. His heart and soul are so close to mine ever since last night. I feel what he feels when he duels._

"Jaden doesn't duel to prove he can demolish his opponent with amazing power. He not only duels to protect those close to him, but he also duels to be recognized!" Alexis finished, holding back painful tears.

The rest of the crowd was in various states of shock. The teachers seemed to feel disgusted with themselves. The students who never knew Jaden that well were surprised to hear of what he had done for the school. And as for Jaden's closest friends, they were also holding back tears.

"That's a worthless reason to duel. Everyone knows that the real reason for dueling is to crush your opponent and prove your power is the greatest of them all. And I'm gonna prove the power of the Society of Light!"

"Then let me prove you wrong" Alexis said with retained fury.

"I guess I'll end my turn for now." Chazz finished with an uncaring shrug.

"I'll draw-"

"And then you take an additional 600 life points of damage thanks to my Infernal White spell card." Chazz explained.

Alexis: 200 LP

Chazz: 2700 LP

"Next I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards." When Alexis picked up her new cards, her eyes widened in shock.

_How did these get in here? _Alexis tried to remember.

Flashback:

When Alexis woke up, in the major hurry she was in, she knocked over the table next to her bed and both decks that were stacked on top (Alexis's and Jaden's) fell to the ground in a massive clutter. Being reminded she had little time to get to class, she just scooped up most of the cards and packed them into her case.

End Flashback

_I guess Jaden really is always with me. _Alexis thought with a smile.

"All I can do is set one monster face-down defense mode and end my turn." Alexis finished.

"So you're ready to end the duel fast, eh? And succumb to the power of the light! I'll draw and activate my Lucky Mallet Spell card which allows me to exchange my hand for a brand new one." Chazz then drew two powerful cards.

"I level up my Armed Dragon Lv 7 to Armed Dragon Lv 10 (3000 ATK) and then equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush."

The Giant dragon was now mostly covered completely in a strong armor. It also was laced in a glowing white aura.

"Due to Fairy Meteor Crush's effect, when Armed Dragon Lv 10 attacks a monster in defense mode the difference between its defense points and my monster's attack points is inflicted directly to your life points!" Chazz said. "Target her face-down monster…."

When the target flipped it revealed to be…

"Go Winged Kuriboh!" Alexis commanded. "And now that you targeted Winged Kuriboh for an attack, I activate the quick spell Transcendent Wings directly from my hand (A/N: I'm not sure if this is possible but I've seen it possible to activate quick spell cards directly from a person's hand during the opponents turn. So for purposes of this fanfiction, it is possible to do that.). By discarding two cards to the graveyard and sacrificing Winged Kuriboh, I can summon Winged Kuriboh Lv 10 (300 ATK)!" Everyone in the stands was shocked when the Kuriboh on the field was covered in a dense light. When it went away, two large wings with the wingspan the size of the arena opened up to reveal Winged Kuriboh Lv 10.

"I'm sure you remember his special ability. I can sacrifice Winged Kuriboh Lv 10 to destroy all the monsters on your side of the field." Alexis said.

BOOM!! CRASH!!

All of Chazz's monsters exploded and when the dust cleared, it revealed a clean empty field.

"And then the real kicker is that you take damage to your life points equal to your total monster's attack points" Alexis added with a triumphant smirk as Chazz fell to the ground.

Alexis: 200 LP

Chazz: 0 LP

"And that's game" Alexis finished with a smile. _Oh no. I'm turning into Jaden. _She giggled to herself.

"ALEXIS!!" Several people shouted. When she turned around she found Atticus, Mindy and Jasmine hugging her tightly while Bastion, Syrus, and Hassleberry looked on fondly at the cute scene with broad smiles on their faces. After a few moments of calming down, Bastion finally asked

"What are we gonna do with them?" he referred to the many Obelisk Whites crowded around the fallen Chazz.

"Chazz wake up." "We need you to lead us through the path of light." "Show us the strength of the light."

"Ugh" Chazz groaned as he slowly picked himself up off the ground. Turning to face Alexis and her friends, he said "I'll admit that I didn't expect that last move, but mark my words, the light will never die down and I promise to return and show all of you the light." Chazz finished and left the arena, with the rest of his crew in tow.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Alexis threw back.

"So, Lex, how did you get Jaden's cards in the first place." Atticus curiously asked.

Alexis sighed in slight disappointment and answered. "Jaden gave them to me before he left."

"WHAT? When did Jaden leave?" Syrus questioned with worry.

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I have seen the sarge all day." Hassleberry pointed out.

"That's because he left last night while everyone was asleep. He told me that he had to leave to do something important. And before he left, he gave me his duel deck to keep safe." The Obelisk Queen explained.

"I guess we're just going to have to trust Jaden with this one" Atticus said.

"You know that since Jaden's gone, we're going to also have to protect the school more. Like this Society of Light thing going around. It's like a mental disease." Bastion added.

"We could probably work on that. But for now, we need to get to our next class." Mindy reminded them. Eventually, the entire stadium filed out and moved on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where am I? _Jaden thought weakly, gazing at his surrounding. It looked like he was on some sort of beach on another planet. The stars were shining, but the area was lit up brightly as if it were in the middle of the day. The vast ocean was also breathtaking. There was hardly a ripple in the large stretch of translucent water.

_**This is neo space. A place where my people reside. It will serve as your training grounds until you are ready.**_

_What have I gotten myself into?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Twilight Shadow, what do you think we should do first?" Shadow Ice asked his comrade.

"Well, Leader did say we could have some fun, right?" The two cloaked figures continued to walk along the path to duel academy.

"Then why don't we have some fun." The two dark duelists stopped in front of their next target.

The Ra Yellow dorms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End Chapter**

(A/N: And there ends chapter 8. Remember, if anyone has any good card ideas for any character in this story. Please submit your ideas and I will give you guys credit for it in the chapter I use it on. I will probably need the most help in trying to figure out any card ideas for Twilight Shadow, the newest released Darkness Organization member.)

Next Chapter:

As the society of light continues to infect the school, things get worse as the Darkness Organization starts to make their move. Fewer in numbers they may be, but they make it up in strength. Alexis and her friends will just have to try and keep balance in the school while Jaden continues his mysterious training. Oh! And where has Blair been this entire story. She might make an entrance the next chapter. Be sure to review.


End file.
